Pourquoi a t il fallut que ça tombe sur moi?
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: Harry sortait avec Draco mais il a cassé parce qu'il l'a trompé. Il apprend alors quelque chose qui va lui changer sa vie. C'est un Drary SevySiri. Dernier chapitre en ligne. Il est très court attention.
1. Harry

Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black bien sûr.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, dommage sinon les personnages vivraient un cauchemar. (Sourire sadique de l'auteuze.) A part Audranne qui m'appartient.

Note : C'est un Drarry, et un Sevy/Siri. Donc slash alors Homophobes vous pouvez partir dès maintenant, vous êtes prévenu. Il n'y a pas vraiment de titre aux chapitres, je ferai un peu comme dans le livre "Junk" de je sais plus qui est que j'adore. Alors les titres seront simple, ce seront le nom de la personne quiparle, enfin du POV quoi.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :** Harry.**

Putain, quel con, mais quel con j'ai étais, pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi ? Merlin qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? bordel de merde. Calmes toi Potter, ça ne va rien changer à ta situation. Mais quel con quand même. Vous allez sûrement me demander pourquoi je m'insulte comme ça. Et bein c'est tout simple. J'ai couché avec un mec, mais bon ça, ça peut passer me direz vous, attendez je vais vous dire qui c'est, c'est Draco, non je ne dois pas l'appeler comme ça, Malfoy c'est mieux, oui c'est carrément mieux. Bon le problème n'est pas avec qui je couche, enfin, c'est pas le problème numéro un, en tout cas pour le moment. Le problème number one, ZE problème c'est que...non décidément je ne peux pas le dire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis dans la merde mais alors pas jusqu'au cou mais jusque par dessus ma tête. Bon je vais vous expliquer, puisque vous tenez tellement à le savoir. Les sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants, normal me direz vous oui mais les hommes sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants, ah, là vous êtes surpris hein ? Je vois votre tête derrière l'écran, certains sont tout joyeux et tout et tout d'autre se disent ah bein merde alors, d'autre encore sont en train de se dire youpi, je veux devenir sorciers pour avoir des enfants avec la personne que j'aime et d'autre encore se disent berk, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc bidon. Moi quand je l'ai apprit il y a une demie heure j'ai fais une de ses tronche à marquer dans les anales de Poudlard. Bon je vous explique. J'ai couché avec Draco, non, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, peut-être que si je me le répète ça va le faire, il y a de cela trois semaines, pour le moment rien d'anormal. Mais depuis une semaine je ne fais que dormir, même en défense contre les forces du mal, et le prof et super, c'est pour vous dire, c'est cours sont hyper intéressant, et puis depuis une semaine aussi le matin je ne peux rien avaler, à chaque fois je pars en courant vers les toilettes les plus proches. Alors j'ai pris mon courage de gryffondor à deux mains et je suis allé voir l'infirmière, je lui ai expliqué ce qui m'arrivais et elle m'a fais subir des analyses, puis elle est arrivée cinq minutes plus tard et m'a demandé si je suis gay, je peux vous dire la gêne que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai répondu un petit oui. Puis elle m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas venus lui demander une potion de contraception. Je ne comprenais plus rien, elle l'a comprit et m'a alors expliqué que les couples gays pouvaient avoir des enfants et m'a dit que TADAM, je suis enceinte, enfin, je ne sais pas comment on le dit pour les hommes mais voilà quoi, il y a un petit bout qui grandit dans mon ventre. Le pire que c'est que les dates concordes et que le deuxième père de mon bébé c'est Mal...foy, ouf je l'ai dis. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire surtout qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas la joie entre nous, c'est de sa faute après tout, il n'avait pas qu'à embrasser Zabini, si encore c'était sur la bouche mais non, c'était à un endroit plus bas, encore plus bas, vous voyez maintenant, depuis il essaye de se faire pardonner mais moi je résiste, qui a dit « stupide gryffondor », j'attends, dénonces toi. Heureusement il n'y a plus la menace Voldy chou, il est mort l'autre jour, enfin y'a deux mois, d'une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai annoncé que Severus et moi avions eu une relation , primo parce qu'il était homophobe et secundo parce que Sev était son fils, oui oui, vous avez bien lu, Severus Rogue était le fils de mon ennemi juré moi aussi quand je l'ai apprit j'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque mais comme le fiston n'est pas comme le daron eh ! en plus ça rime, bein, oui Sev c'est un gentils, ça non plus Voldy ne l'a pas digéré, alors voilà, il ne l'a pas supporté, les médecins sont formels, il ne reviendra plus. Bon sinon, vous pourriez m'aider pour trouver une solution à ZE problème, non je ne veux pas pardonner à Malfoy. Tiens, en parlant du loup, le voilà qui passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »

« Hermione m'a dit que tu es allé à l'infirmerie et j'aimerai savoir comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien, enfin quand tu n'es pas dans les parages. »

« Harry, je t'ai déjà dis que je m'excusais pour...ce que j'ai fais avec Blaise. »

« Et moi je t'ai déjà dis que je ne te pardonnais pas. Maintenant tu peux te barrer parce que mon air commence à être pollué. »

Enfin, il est repartit. Maman, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de pleurer ? Bon, Harry reprends toi et allumes la radio, ça va te remettre le moral à bloc. Comment ça, les objets moldus ça ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard ! Nen, vous déconnez, en tout cas la mienne fonctionne, je l'ai bidouillé pour qu'elle puisse fonctionner ici. Dumby le sait, évidemment, je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, c'est la seule chose qui me calme quand je suis en colère ou quand je déprime, il allait pas laisser son héros mourir d'idées noires quand même. Bon pour le coup la chanson qui passe ne me remonte pas le moral, c'est la chanson d'Akon, comment ça vous ne connaissez pas ? Mais si c'est celle qui fait...non je ne vais quand même pas vous la chanter, aller si.

« Lonely, I'm so lonely,

I have nobody, To call my own,

I'me so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,

I have nobody, To call my own »

Bon je ne vais pas vous chanter la suite parce que je ne sais pas le faire et puis je déteste ma voix, même si tout le monde me dis qu'elle est magnifique, j'ai toujours l'impression de chanter faux. Bon, faut pas que je démoralise, dans deux jours se terminera ma scolarité à Poudlard. Après je ne sais pas ce que je ferai primo parce qu'avec un enfant sur les bras c'est pas facile à gérer et puis non je ne veux plus faire auror, la chasse à un mage noir ça m'a suffit, je ne me vois pas pourchasser les méchants toute ma vie tout de même. Je suis majeur dans le monde sorcier depuis l'été dernier et donc je ne suis plus sous la tutelle des Dursley et comme j'ai réduit à néant les plans, en même temps que celui qui voulait les utiliser, qui visaient à me tuer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je retournerai à Privet Drive.

Je pense que je vais m'acheter un petit appartement, je n'ai pas besoins de grand chose, je pense prendre un T2, dans un quartier moldu, enfin pour le moment, une fois que l'enfant sera né il dormira dans ma chambre, faîtes moi penser à demander à Hermione et à Ron s'ils peuvent m'aider à emménager, Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il ne faut pas que j'utilise beaucoup de ma magie, sinon j'interférais avec celle du bébé et puis je ne peux pas porter de choses trop lourdes sinon je risque de faire une fausse couche.

Oups, j'viens de penser à une chose, il faut que je les prévienne, Hermione et Ron pour le bébé et Ron ne va pas vraiment apprécier le fait que je sois enceint. Il est hyper homophobe, l'autre jour quand il a vu Seamus et Dean ensemble il a fait un scandale alors, en plus il va s'en doute me demander qui est le second père et là, ça va être la CA-TA-ST-RO-PHE, j'en suis certain, il croit toujours que Dra...Malfoy est un mangemort. Bon c'est vrai qu'il a la marque des Ténèbres gravée dans sa chaire mais c'était en fait un espion pour l'Ordre et seules quatre personnes étaient au courant : Dumbledore, en tant que chef de l'Ordre, Moi, parce que moi, vous voyez, Severus, étant son "guide" et Kingsley parce que c'est le chef des aurors depuis un an maintenant. Hermione comprendra, j'en suis sûr, elle sait déjà que je suis gay, elle l'a comprit le jour où elle nous a surprit avec Sev dans une position pas très catholique, je lui ai fais promettre de ne jamais rien dire, à personne avant que je le fasse.

Souhaitez moi bonne chance, je vais aller le leur dire. Je les trouve installés dans le canapé devant la cheminée, je me poste devant eux.

« Eum, Hermione, Ron, il faut que je vous parle. »

« Vas y Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Me demanda Ron.

« En privé ça serait mieux. » Fis-je en regardant autour de moi et voyant les secondes et troisième années. Nous allâmes dans ma chambre, oui j'ai une chambre pour moi tout seul, Dumbledore a trouvé préférable de m'en donner une. « Voilà, ce que j'ai à vous annoncer et assez difficile à dire, asseyez-vous, ce sera mieux. »

« Accouches mon gars. » Me lança Ron.

« Dans neuf mois Ron. »

« Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Voilà, Ron, Hermione le sait déjà, mais voilà, comment dire, je suis gay, attend Ron laisses moi m'expliquer. Je l'ai découvert à Noël dernier et puis voilà, j'ai eu des copains. »

« Et qui a eu l'honneur de passer sur Harry Potter ? » Demanda Ron en colère.

« Mon premier mec à était Severus et puis après y'a eu...Draco. »

« Putain Harry, t'as couché avec des Serpentards et en plus des mangemorts. Tu me dégouttes. »

« Que ça te plaises ou non, c'est comme ça. »

« Tu nous a fais venir pour ça ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pas tout à fait. J'ai appris quelque chose cet après-midi et voilà, je suis dans cette situation. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as appris Harry ? » Demanda Hermione en donnant un coup de pied à mon meilleur ami.

« Voilà, vous savez depuis une semaine je suis malade. Cet après-midi, je suis allé à l'infirmerie et là Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que les couples gays pouvaient avoir des enfants. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es enceint ? » Demanda la brune.

« Oui. Draco est le second père. Il n'est pas au courant et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, c'est bien clair ? On s'est disputé et j'ai rompu avec lui alors... »

« Je suis trop heureuse Harry, est-ce que je pourrais être la marraine du petit bout ? »

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

Alors comment trouvez-vous? J'espère que ça vous plais. Laissez-moi une tite review.

Gros KISSOUILLES

Alicya.


	2. Draco

Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, dommage sinon les personnages vivraient un cauchemar. (Sourire sadique de l'auteuze.) A part Audranne qui m'appartient.

Note : C'est un Drarry, et un Sevy/Siri. Donc slash alors Homophobes vous pouvez partir dès maintenant, vous êtes prévenu. Comme vous allez le voir j'ai fais sortir Sirius du voile parce que je l'aime bien mon papounet d'amûûr. mdr. (si vous comprenez pas allez lire ma bio)

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews :** **JE VOUS AIME TOUS. (7 reviews)**

**Serpentis-Draco :** Je te rassures, il va le dire mais pas tout de suite. Merci pour ta review, j'adore en recevoir, c'est grisant je dirais. Kiss.

**Diabolik Angel : **Oui il va le savoir mais il faut patienter encore quelques semaines avant qu'il le sache. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Kiss.

**Eliwan :** Tu découvriras pourquoi il l'a trompé dans ce chapitre.Sinon que dire? euh...Merci pour ta review. Kiss.j'espère que ça va te plaire.

**Fliflou :** Oui je sais c'est un peu zarb la façon dont Voldy Chou meurt, mais j'ai trop rigolé quand je l'ai écris. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Ichy-chan :** Tu comprendras mieux ce qu'il sait passé dans la tête de notre Draco dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review. Kiss.

**Onarluca :** Voili voilou, voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira. Kiss.

**Vert emeraude :** Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras. Moi aussi j'adore Akon, c'est trop... Ca va s'arranger pour nos deux tourteraux (on peut dire ça vu qu'ils ne sont plsu ensemble?) Kiss.

* * *

Note : Voilà la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera mit le week-end prochain. Sinon j'ai déjà écris le chapitre 7, j'écris en ce moment le 8. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez.Gros KISSOUILLES à tous. Alicya. Maintenant place à l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :** Draco**

Les deux derniers jours sont passés rapidement, je n'ai pas vu Harry aux repas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, cela m'inquiète. Vous savez je regrette énormément ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaise. Je voulais seulement savoir si j'étais amoureux d'Harry et je l'ai dis à Blaise, il m'a alors dit le plan, on devait coucher ensemble et puis si je n'arrivais pas à le faire c'est que j'étais amoureux et que si je le faisais c'est que je ne l'étais pas mais le con, Blaise, pas Harry, m'a forcé à lui tailler une pipe. Et Harry à vu ça, je m'en veux tellement. Depuis je ne parle plus à Blaise, si on avait pas était surprit par Rogue je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait violé, merci parrain. Enfin quoique, quand il m'a vu il m'a collé contre le mur, la gorge emprisonnée dans sa main et il m'a engueulé par rapport à Harry, non pas qu'il m'en veuille de lui avoir piqué son mec, parce qu'il me l'a clairement dit que l'important à ses yeux c'est le bonheur du Gryffondor mais c'est le fait que je le trompe alors là, je peux vous dire, il l'a très mal prit, j'ai beau avoir essayé de lui expliquer la situation il n'a pas voulut comprendre et m'a mit en retenue et ce jusqu'à hier et si je redouble, il me l'a clairement spécifié il me donnera une retenue tant que Harry ne me pardonnera pas, c'est à dire jusqu'à la fin de l'année quoi.

Là je suis dans un compartiment proche celui d'Harry, j'ai besoin de lui, il faut qu'il comprenne, c'est ma dernière chance de le voir. Je me dirige vers l'endroit où il est, je le vois derrière dans la vitre. J'ouvre.

« Harry, est-ce que je pourrais te voir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux la fouine, tu vois pas que tu lui as fais du mal. » Me lance la belette.

« De quoi tu te mêles la belette. Harry il faut vraiment que je te parle, c'est important. »

« J'arrive. » Harry sortit du compartiment, je l'attirais dans le mien. « Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« J'aimerai t'expliquer, mes actions. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Malfoy, tu as couché avec Zabini et c'est fini entre nous. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre à dire. Je vais te laisser, et au déplaisir de te revoir. »

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que je le reverrais un jour ? Pourquoi Merlin tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais bordel de merde ? Je te hais Merlin, tu comprends, je te hais, vas te faire voir en enfer. On entre rapidement en gare. Je le vois disparaître derrière la barrière. Malfoy, ressaisis toi, tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer devant ces imbéciles, pour cet imbécile. Je rentre rapidement à la maison. Je l'ai achetée l'été dernier avec l'héritage de mon grand-père, il m'a tout laissé et n'a rien donné à Lucius. Vous allez sans doute me demander pourquoi. Et bien parce que grand-père a vu clair en mon jeu, il a vu que si je portait la marque c'était pour mieux le détruire. Mon grand-père détestait Voldy chou. Il n'a jamais comprit pourquoi mon père l'a suivit, moi non plus. Parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien à s'agenouiller devant un homme, est-ce que s'en était un au fait ? Je monte directement dans ma chambre, je prend mes affaires pour le bain et je vais dans la salle de bain qui est juste à côté de ma chambre. Je m'installe sous la douche, purée, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien le jet d'eau chaude. Bon faut que je baisse un peu la température sinon je vais être rouge écrevisse. Soudain j'entend un bruit en bas, j'éteins la douche et sort en faisant le moins de bruit possible, je me passe une serviette autour de mes reins et descend. Je trouve Severus dans ma cuisine.

« Parrain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Draco. La folle a réussit à le faire revenir, s'il te plais héberge moi. » Vous ne comprenez rien ? C'est normal alors la folle c'est ma soeur, enfin, c'est pas vraiment ma soeur parce que je n'ai pas de soeur et que c'est la fille de Sev, j'ai nommé Audranne, comment ça vous ne connaissez pas, bon c'est vrai ce n'est pas de notorité publique de Severus Rogue ai une fille, seul Dumbledore, moi, ma famille, les Weasley ainsi que Harry le savent même si les rouquins et Harry ne savent pas qui est le second père d'Audranne.

« Comment ça Audranne à réussit à le faire revenir ? Je croyais que mon cousin était mort, passé derrière le voile. »

« Moi aussi je le croyais Draco mais apparemment elle a trouvé un moyen pour faire revenir son père, elle m'a dit qu'elle a utilisée la magie ancestrale. Mais une chose est sûr c'est que je ne veux plus le voir, tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait la dernière fois. »

« Oui, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. » Le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée par cheminée se fit entendre « Caches toi, je crois que c'est elle. »

« Draco. Tu es là ? »

« Oui, Audranne, j'arrive. » Je sors précipitamment de la cuisine et vais dans le salon où se trouve devant moi une jeune fille de quinze ans, bientôt seize de trois tête de moins que moi, les yeux aussi noir que ceux de mon parrain, cheveux blonds avec des pointes vertes et noires. Elle se jette dans mes bras.

« Dranne, qu'est-ce que tu t'ai fais à tes cheveux ? » La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle avait ses cheveux normaux, c'est à dire noir.

« J'ai eu envi de changer de look. Dis, tu aurais pas vu papa ? »

« Euh, non, pourquoi ? » Dis-je sur un ton surpris.

« Parce que je lui ai fais une surprise et que ça lui a pas beaucoup plus, il a transplanné et je sais pas où il est. » Me répond-elle de façon mutine.

« D'accord, et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette surprise ? »

« J'ai réussit à faire sortir daddy du voile. Il est à la maison pour le moment. Je sais pas ce qu'il sait passé avant pour que papa soit aussi fâché. »

« C'est simple, ton daddy lui a fait très mal. »

« Oui, mais c'est pas marrant, il devrait lui pardonner et se remettre avec lui. »

« Oui mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Prends par exemple moi et Harry. Et bien y'a eu un problème et depuis il ne veut plus me voir. »

« T'as du faire quelque chose de mal, parce que Harry est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Euh, comment dire, y'a un gars qui m'a forcé à lui faire quelque chose et Harry a crut que je le faisais volontairement. Depuis il ne veut plus me parler. »

« Bein je vais dire à daddy d'aller le voir et de le lui expliquer. En plus il faut qu'il aille vraiment le voir, il est où ? »

« Merci, p'tite puce, tu c'est que je t'aime, il est chez les Weasley je crois, en tout cas s'il n'est pas là ils sauront où il est. »

Audranne repartit alors jusqu'au manoir Rogue. Parrain put alors sortir de sa cachette. Ce soir nous mangeons plat pré-cuit car je n'ai pas pu faire de courses et comme je n'ai pas d'elfes, oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Draco Malfoy n'a pas d'elfes demaisons. Comme chaque nuit depuis que Harry m'a quitté je dors très mal cette nuit.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour le moment. Petit message à Loryah si tu lis ma fic. Peut-être que je t'ai un piti peut repris l'idée que Severus et Sirius ont une fille ensemble mais je te rassures elles n'ont pas la même personnalité. Audranne ressemble (du moins mentalement à moi.).

Petite question : Je cherche des prénoms pour le bébé, pouvez-vous m'aider? Le bébé aura 3 ou 4 prénoms et comme je ne sais pas encore le sexe...enfin si je le sais mais je ne vais pas vous le dire, pouvez-vous m'en poposer? Je prendrais les prénoms que les 6 premiers me proposeront enfin sauf si c'est vraiment bizarre. Les autres même si il y a déjà eu 6 review vous pouvez m'en laisser une, je vous répondrez au début du nouveau chapitre.

Biz.

Alicya qui vous aime.


	3. Audranne

Auteur : Moi, Alicya Potter-Black, surnommée Mayonnaise par certains mdr.

Rating : M.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout le tralala

Note : Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais je suis obligée de le poster parce que ça m'amène directement au prochain chapitre et puis...enfin vous comprenez. Je vous le rappelle, Audranne est un peu moi, enfin, elle est mon côté psychisme du moment. Par contre sur certain points je ne suis pas comme elle. Je ne fume pas, je ne me drogue pas et tout ça quoi.

Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de mettre un nouveau chapitre. (pas bien, Ali, pas bien) Je suis sûre que vous allez me dire le contraire.

* * *

Maintenant place aux reviews. J'suis trop contente j'en ai reçu 10. YOUPI. 

**_Serpentis-draco :_** Merci pour ta review. Encore une fois tu es la première à m'envoyer une review. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va mieux aller pour lui mais il faudra encore patienter. Ca se passera dans le chapitre... non je vais pas le dire parce que sinon ça tue tout le suspense. Aller. Ciao.

**_Onarluca :_** Merci pour ta review. J'aime bien Cory. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'utiliser. Aller kiss.

**_Natsumi :_** Merci pour ta review. Moi non plus je ne sais pas où je vais avec cette fic. Le seul truc c'est qu'il faut que ça finisse bien, c'est ce que je me suis promis en la commençant. Je ne sais pas encore combien y'aura de chapitres, au minimum 9, c'est sûr mais après je ne sais pas. Moi aussi j'adore Meaghan. Je ne sais pas encore quels prénoms je vais utiliser.

**_Kyara :_** Kikou. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'aime bien Vianney mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'utiliser. Vous êtes deux à me proposer Kyara comme prénom alors si c'est une fille je pense que je la nommerai comme ça. Comme je l'ai dis je donerai plusieurs prénoms alors je ne sais pas encore dans quelle disposition je les metterai mais j'ai encore le temps de réfléchir.

**_Shinobu-sû :_** Voici la suite. Wow, tu m'a proposée 23 prénoms, j'suis trop contente. J'utiliserai peut-être Thomas en plus la signification...non Alicya ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas si j'utiliserai le prénom Tiffanie, enfin si je l'utilise ça ne s'écrira pas comme ça, je l'écrirai Tiphanie parce que c'est le prénom de ma meilleure amie. Sinon que dire à par merci, je ne sais pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kiss.

**_Vert-emeraude :_** Merci pour ta review. C'est pas grâve si tu te répètes. Aller. Ciao.

**_Diabolik Angel :_** Je sais Harry est vraiment bouché du cerveau. Mais ça va s'arranger, il le faut bien si je veux faire un happy end. Merci pour les prénoms. Toi aussi tu m'as proposé Thomas donc je pense que peut-être je l'utiliserai.

**_Alinemcb54 :_** Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. J'espère quelle te plaira.Kiss.

**_Spirit.w.w :_** Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira. Kiss.

**_Akane :_** Figures-toi que tu es la 6° à me proposer des prénoms. Je suis trop contente tu m'en a proposé 38! Wow. Merci beaucoup. Il y en a plusieurs qui me plaise beaucoup. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **Audranne.**

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain encore vêtue de ma chemise de nuit. Daddy dors dans la chambre à côté de la mienne. En passant devant ma chaîne hifi j'allume le lecteur de CD et mets ma chanson préférée (La main verte de Tryo) et commence à chanter.

« J'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait nous permettre de fumer nos pètes, Fumer.

J'ai pensé que le bien être se trouve dans la fête et que se commerce fait recette, va te faire mettre.

J'ai compris en fumant que fumer c'est de l'argent et que j'en donne à des gens... »

Si papa apprend ça il va faire un scandale. Je me mets sous la douche, j'entend encore ma chanson, je l'ai mis assez fort et en boucle. C'est Guillaume qui m'a fait découvrir ce monde là. Non je ne suis pas une droguée, jamais je ne toucherai de l'héroïne ou de la cocaïne ou autres drogues dures, nen moi ce que j'adore c'est fumer un p'tit split pour me détendre après une journée de cours avec mes amis moldus. Bon faut peut-être que je sorte de la douche, avec daddy on doit aller voir Harry, d'après ce que m'a dit Dray il est chez Ginny. Quand j'étais petite c'était ma meilleure amie mais maintenant on a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Vous voyez moi je suis plutôt contestataire, anarchiste et tout le tralala mais elle elle est plutôt fleur bleue, berk, je déteste ça. Quand je descend à la cuisine daddy prépare le petit déjeuné. Entre temps j'ai mis mon CD dans mon baladeur et j'écoute toujours la chanson en boucle.

« Tu ne devrais pas mettre aussi fort ta chaîne. »

« Tu as entendus... »

« Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien à Sev. Un p'tit pète de temps en temps c'est cool. »

« Tu fumes ? »

« Euh, pas depuis qu'on m'a enfermé à Azkaban. Mais avant oui. Quand ton père a apprit il a voulut m'envoyer dans un centre de désintoxication. »

« Pour ça ! Franchement c'est nul. Euh...tu ne vas pas lui dire hein ? Sinon il m'empêchera de voir mes amis. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas dire ? » Me répond-il en souriant. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

« On doit aller voir Harry d'abord pour lui dire que tu es revenu et puis il faut que je lui parle de Dray. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy ? »

« Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de te le dire, Harry et Draco sont sortit ensemble et Harry a cassé je ne sais plus pour quelle raison alors je vais essayé de le faire changer d'avis. »

Nous partons après le petit déjeuné voir si Harry se trouvait chez les rouquins. Molly serra très fort daddy. Elle nous fit nous asseoir. Harry était partit cinq minutes avant notre départ pour visiter des appartements. Il devait revenir à 13h.

« Mais restez avec nous. Audranne ton père ne vient pas ? »

« Le truc c'est qu'il est partit hier et je ne sais pas où il est quoique j'ai une petite idée. »

« D'accord. »

A 13h Harry arriva quand il vit daddy il fondit en larmes et se précipita dans ses bras. Pendant le repas nous parlons de sa relation avec Draco il me répond alors qu'il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Il nous informe qu'il a déjà trouvé un appartement dans un quartier de Londres. Le loyer n'est pas cher et que l'appart est super et qu'il sera libre dans une semaine. Ensuite nous allons dans le salon, nous nous installons sur le canapé et Harry et moi nous mettons nos tête sur les genoux de daddy. J'écoute Andrew W K sur mon baladeur à fond la caisse. Soudain daddy me secoue, j'enlève un de mes écouteurs et il me dit que mon portable sonne. C'est Harry qui me l'a offert pour Noël. Je répond, c'est Guillaume de l'autre côté, nous parlons pendant environ dix minutes. Quand je raccroche enfin je retourne m'installer à ma place.

« Qui c'était ? » Me demande daddy.

« Guillaume, il me demandait si je pouvais aller ce soir à une fête. »

« Quelle genre de fête ? » Me demande Ginny.

« Pas une fête pour toi. » Je répond en la regardant derrière mes yeux mi-clos.

« Comment ça ? Tu es plus jeune que moi et je ne vois pas dans quelle genre de fête je ne pourrais pas aller. »

« C'est le genre de fête où tu ne peux pas y aller avec les fringues que tu portes. Parce que c'est trop voyant. Ensuite il faudrait te percer et je ne pense pas que tu aimes ce genre de musique. »

« Et tu sais quel genre de musique j'aime ? »

« Non mais tu n'es pas du genre à aimer le punk, le grunge ou le métal, heavy, hard rock. »

« M'man, je peux y aller ? » Demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Molly.

« Je veux bien, a condition qu'un adulte vous accompagne. Mais Andranne t'es sûre que ton père sera d'accord ? »

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Par contre il faut qu'on retourne chez moi parce que je ne vais pas mettre ces vêtements et Ginny il faut qu'on t'en trouve. On y va ? » Demandais-je en me levant.

« Bien sûr. »

Nous retournons ensuite à la maison. Je trouve rapidement de vêtements qui siéront à merveille à Ginny, je la maquille (tout de noir bien sûr) Je me change ensuite. Daddy nous attend déjà en bas. Il porte un pantalon de cuir et un tee-shirt noir déchiré qui montre ses abdominaux, si c'était pas mon père et que je ne savais pas qu'il était gay je lui sauterai dessus volontiers.

« Tu mets une robes de sorciers Dranne ? » Me demande Ginny.

« Bien sûr, mes amis m'ont déjà vu avec et puis là où on va les gens ne se formalisent pas, tu peux même arriver en string et soutifs ils ne disent rien, la seul chose qui les choquent c'est si tu mets de la couleur. » Nous prenons la voiture. Ah au fait vous allez sûrement me demander si je suis une cracmole et bein moi je vous répond que non. C'est vrai que je suis des études dans un bahut moldu mais ça c'est parce que j'ai déjà eu mes ASPIC, depuis que je suis petite papa me donne des cours et puis vu que je retient tout ce qu'on me dit, et tout ce que je lis et bein voilà quoi. J'ai suivis mes études à la maison, quand papa n'était pas là j'avais un précepteur et y'a deux ans j'ai passé mes ASPIC en tant que candidate libre, et oui chez les sorciers c'est aussi possible, alors si vous vous demandiez comment j'ai fait pour faire de la magie ancienne je suis tombée sur un livre qui en parlait et qui parlait aussi du voile et j'ai tout retenu... Sinon y'a deux ans pendant tout l'été j'ai bassiné mon père pour qu'il m'inscrive dans un lycée moldu. Je suis en vacance depuis une semaine. Comme je suis en première économique et sociale j'ai eu des épreuves anticipées en science et en français. Non je n'étudie pas en France mais il existe des bahut français un peu partout dans le monde et comme j'adore cette langue. Au bout d'une demie heure nous trouvons enfin la salle de concert. Mes amis m'attendent à l'entrée.

« Salut, Dranne. Ça vas depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Ca va. J'vous présente Sirius et Ginny. »

« J'adore tes habits Sirius. » Lui dit Guillaume. « On y va ? »

« Dac. » Avant d'entrer dans la salle je me tourne vers Ginny.

« Ginny, quoi qu'on te propose, refuse. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ici y'a des cheloux qui risque de te proposer des substances bizarres et d'autres choses. »

« Quoi par exemple ? »

« Attends, le mieux c'est que tu restes avec moi, ici je suis assez connu et ils ne vont rien te proposer de "dangereux" »

Nous rentrons ensuite dans la salle où résonnent les premières notes de "Legalization" de Ska P. Daddy se trouve quelques pas devant nous, il sait déjà fait abordés par des types complètements déchirés qui avaient du commencer leur soirée bein avant où alors ils finissent la soirée d'hier, qui sait ? Avec Ginny nous rentrons dans le rythme de la danse. Cette foi-ci ça commence doucement. Généralement ils mettent You cannot Sedate ou les Beruriers Noirs. Un gars vient draguer Ginny. Je le renvoie balancer direct. Guillaume réapparaît avec trois bières dans les pattes, il m'en file une et l'autre la passe à la p'tite Gin.

Cela fait à peu près trois heures que nous sommes ici quand daddy vient m'enlacer, je sens sur lui l'odeur du shit, il a dut fumer.

« Ma puce, j'ai besoins de la voiture pour une heure ou deux. » Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Je me retourne et vois derrière lui un jeune gars que je ne connais pas.

« Ok, protèges toi. »

Nous rentrons à la maison vers sept heure du matin. Quand j'allume la lumière je vois papa qui nous attend dans le canapé.

« Oh, oh, coucou papa. T'es rentré ? »

« Oui Audranne. Je pourrais savoir où tu étais ? »

« Avec Ginny et Sirius on est allés à une tite fête qu'organisaient des copains. » Répondis-je simplement. Soudain Ginny s'écroule par terre morte de rire. Je ne crois pas qu'elle supporte le shit.

« Dranne, expliques moi ce qu'il se passe avec Weasley. »

« Et bein tu sais, à côté de nous y'avait des gens qui fumaient des trucs et je crois qu'elle à prit la fumée sans le vouloir, tu sais un peu comme le tabagisme passif. »

« C'est cela, laisses moi voir tes yeux. » Il s'approche de moi lentement, comme un vampire. Je frissonne. « AUDRANNE KEIRA OONA ROGUE. TU AS FUME DE LA MARIJUANNA. »

« Ne cries pas comme ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dramatique à ça. »

« Tu ne vois pas ? Bein moi je vais te dire. La marijuana c'est de la drogue. »

« Oh, lâches la Sev, ce n'est rien, juste un ou deux petits joints. » Daddy prit ma défense.

« J'aurai du m'en douter, Je savais bien que ton retour aller poser des problèmes. C'est toi qui leur a refilé cette dobe. »

« Mais... » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que daddy me coupe.

« Dranne, montes avec Ginny dans ta chambre, mets lui du collyre et allez dormir. Tout de suite. »

Je prend Gin avec moi et nous faisons ce que daddy m'a demandé. Je les entend crier dans le salon.

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvez? Pitoyable non? Laissez moi une tite review pour me le dire. 

A+

Alicya.


	4. Severus

Auteur : Bien moi évidemment.

Disclaimer : Riena moi patati, patata, tout à JK Rowling enfin pas vraiment puisque Audranne sort de ma tête de folle.

Rating : M

Note : J'ai essayé de faire un lemon. Bon c'est pas un lemon Drakychou/Ryrychou, j'en vois qui sont déçus (es) ;-) Je suis en train de traduire un One-Shot de Spamy02, c'est "Goodbye Harry". Je pense que je le metterai soit aujourd'hui soit demain, enfin ça dépend de mon envie et puis de mes révisions, vendredi je passe l'oral de français alors. Maintenant place aux RAR, y'a eu 11 reviews MERCI beaucoup.

* * *

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biz.

Serpentis-Draco : Eh oui, c'était Sirius le deuxième père. Qui tu aurais vu? Le Sirius de mon immagination est assez cool, sauf quand... non je vais pas te dire. Je le vois bien en soirée avec bédos et autre produits plus chaud même si je n'écrirai jamais un chapitre ou autre avec d'autre drogues que le shit. Biz.

Vert emmeraude : Je sais que le chapitre précedent était bizarre, je l'aimais pas vraiment mais fallait que je le mette parce que celui-là commence direct avec la fin de l'autre. Tu me comprends? Biz.

alinemcb54 : Je sais pour l'autre chapitre, j'avais prévenu il me semble. mdr. Sinon j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là. Kiss.

Diabolik Angel : Toi aussi donc tu as trouvé Sirius miam. J'ai fais exprès. En fait pas vraiment je ne le voyais pas habillé autrement dans une fête. Je sais qu'il est nul Ryry. Je veux bien te prêter Dray mais tu me le rends hein, j'en ai besoins pour la suite de la fic en fait je peux pas vraiment te le prêter parce qu'il ne m'appartient pas alors va voir JK et demande lui si tu peux le lui empreinter. LOL. Kiss.

lucy-hp : Voici la suite. Quand il va apprendre il va être sous le choc, ça je peux te le dire mais pour le reste c'est top secret. Kiss.

Crackos : J'espère que la suite te plaira. Moi aussi j'adore TRYO et puis comme je suis pour la dépénalisation... Kiss.

Shinobu-sû : MDR. Ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre qu'il va être au courant notre Dray chéri. Désolé. Pour l'évolution du couple Sevy/Siri c'est pour ce chapitre. Audranne c'est un peu moi alors ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises qu'elle te fasse rire. Kiss.

Akane : J'suis contente qu'Audranne te plaises parce que en fait elle est moi, enfin question caractère. J'ai donc pas fais exprès qu'elle soit du point de vu caractère la fille d'un maraudeur même si c'est le cas. Tu m'as compris? Biz.

: Ok, j'irai voir tes fics. Kiss.

Vif d'or : J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Biz.

* * *

Allez, maintenant place au chapitre. Au fait y'a lemon alors ce qui n'aime pas ça ils peuvent partir, je ne les retient pas.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **POV Severus.**

Il suffit que je le laisse un jour avec ma fille et il la drogue. Nous nous disputons, on en vient aux mains, nous tombons par terre, il est au dessus de moi et me regarde comme avant quand..., il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, je lui rend son baiser, ça m'a tellement manqué. Je lui fait sentir mon envie, je sens que lui aussi à envie de le faire, nous nous détachons, je le prend par la main et l'entraîne dans ma chambre. Il verrouille la porte et me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse dans le cou, là où je ne résiste pas et il le sait très bien. Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers mon lit tout en enlevant nos vêtements. Arrivés à mon plumard nous sommes nus, nos désirs bien évidants. Il s'assied et je me mets à genoux devant lui. Il gémit et me demande de lui faire voir le septième ciel. J'embrasse son membre sur toute sa longueur, le lèche, il aime ça, je le sens se tendre, il me demande de le prendre en bouche, je lui fait plaisir. Il a une saveur si particulière, celle que j'aime tant. Je lui fait voir monts et merveilles avec ma bouche soudain il jouit, j'avale sa semence. Il me remonte ensuite à lui, il me sourit, je l'embrasse et lui fait goûter par ailleurs sa semence. Il m'amène ensuite au milieu du lit tout en m'embrassant. Il caresse la chute de mes reins, si j'étais un chat je ronronnerai.

« Severus, j'ai tellement envi de te sentir en moi, s'il te plais prends moi. » Me chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'une voix si rauque que j'en gémis. Je le prépare à ma venue. Quand je le sens prêt je me positionne derrière lui, il est tellement étroit, il faut que je me retienne pour ne pas jouir tout de suite, je le pénètre doucement. Au fur et à mesure la cadence de mes vas et viens se fait de plus en plus rapide. Nous nous libérons ensemble, lui dans ma main, moi au fond de lui. Je me retires de lui et il me prend dans ses bras. J'allais m'endormir quand il me demande si pendant son absence j'ai eu des amants. Je lui répond franchement ou pas ? De toute façon il risque de le savoir et je préfère que ce soit moi qui lui apprenne.

« Oui. »

« Qui ? » Me demande-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

« Y'a eu un moldu qui s'appelait Thomas, j'ai cassé parce qu'il voulait autre chose que du sexe et moi je ne pouvait pas lui donner de l'amour. Et puis y'a eu... Sirius tu ne vas pas le prendre mal hein ? »

« Pourquoi je le prendrai mal ? Mon amour. »

« Parce qu'il y a eu aussi Harry. »

« Mon filleul ? Mais je croyais qu'il était avec Draco. »

« On a cassé d'un commun accord, il était amoureux de lui et je le savais et puis lui savait que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qui tu aimais ? »

« Toi. » Je me retournes et l'embrasse, il me répond avec passions et nous retournons vers le septième ciel.

Le lendemain en fait non, plutôt vers 12h je suis réveillé par des coups frappés sur ma porte de chambre, j'essaye de me lever pour aller ouvrir mais deux bras m'y empêchent.

« Sirius, laisses moi aller ouvrir, c'est peut-être important. » Sirius consent alors à me laisser me lever. J'enfile un boxer et un tee-shirt noirs et j'ouvre la porte. Derrière se trouve Molly, elle tient par le bras Harry.

« Ah, enfin. Severus, Harry est malade est-ce que vous pourriez l'examiner ? » Me demande la matrone Weasley, en effet j'ai mon diplôme de guérisseur.

« Molly, je vous ai déjà dis que ce n'est rien de grave. C'est passager. »

L'insistance de Molly l'exaspère et il finit par accepter. Nous allons dans une chambre que je verrouille et insonorise.

« Sev, je sais déjà ce que j'ai. Je vais te le dire mais ne le répète à personne. Seuls Ron, Hermione et Mrs Pomfresh sont au courant. Tu dois me promettre de ne surtout pas le dire à Draco. »

« C'est grave ? »

« Non, enfin pas vraiment, en fait il y a un tit bout de chou qui grandit dans mon ventre. »

« Tu es enceint ? »

« Oui. C'est Draco le père, je te rassures. »

« Tu es sûr. »

« Oui, avec Mrs Pomfresh on a reprit le calcul plusieurs fois et c'est bien lui. Sinon le premier qui aurait était avertit ça aurait était toi. »

Je prend Harry dans mes bras. Il se met à pleurer, je sais à quoi il pense, je le comprend, moi aussi quand Sirius m'a trompé j'étais dans cet état.

« Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Il me regarde avec ses yeux mouillé de ses larmes. « Sirius est le père de Dranne. Euh, s'il me demande pour toi je répond quoi ? »

« Tu peux le lui dire. Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que... , c'est toi qui l'a portée ? »

« Oui, je l'ai appris peu après son enfermement à Azkaban. Si tu as besoin de conseil, n'hésites pas à venir. Sèches tes larmes sinon Molly va s'inquiéter. » Il rigole. Deux minutes après nous descendons, Molly voit ses yeux rougis et lui demande ce qu'il se passe.

« Ce n'est rien Molly, j'avais besoin de pleurer et Severus m'a gentiment prêté son épaule. » Le bruit du transplannage ce fait entendre dans mon salon, nous sommes dans la cuisine. Peu après Draco passe l'huis.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. Harry. » Tout le monde lui répond à part Harry. Je vois des larmes couler de ses paupières closes. Nous allons ensuite dans le salon. Harry va se réfugier dans les bras de Sirius. Il pleure dans le creux de son cou, Sirius lui chuchote des mots pour le calmer. Dire qu'Harry ne pleure jamais et aujourd'hui il n'en finit plus, il va se déshydrater si ça continue. Draco les regarde, prêt à tuer, non massacrer Sirius s'il lui fait la moindre chose. Mon filleul se lève et va vers Harry, il lui caresse le dos.

« Harry, tu veux qu'on parle ? »

« Non, ce que je veux c'est ne plus te voir. » Mon filleul retourne chez lui en pleurant. Molly ainsi que Ginny repartent au terrier. Avant qu'elles partent j'ai pris Ginny à part pour lui dire que je ne dirai rien à sa mère mais que si ça se reproduit que je serai obligé de le faire. Elle me remercie. J'envoie Audranne dans sa chambre, j'ai décidé de la punir jusqu'à une durée indéterminée. Je rejoins ensuite Sirius et Harry, ils discutent de choses et d'autres.

« Harry, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il ne vas pas ? »

« Oui mais tu dois promettre de ne rien dire à Draco. »

« OK. »

« Voilà, l'autre jour je suis allé à l'infirmerie parce que ça faisait une semaine que je vomissais et que je ne faisais que dormir. Et là j'ai appris que je suis enceint. »

« Et qui est le père ? » Demande mon homme en me regardant.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas Sev. C'est Draco. »

« Et tu ne veux rien lui dire. »

« Non, il m'a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça et puis je suis certain que s'il l 'apprend il va me rejeter. »

« Je ne suis pas certain, Harry. Il t'aime. » Dis-je.

« Demain on va aller faire les boutiques, d'accord ? » Lança Sirius.

« Bof. J'aime pas ça. »

« Aller Harry. Tu sais ça remonte le moral. » Fis-je

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Quand j'attendais Audranne et que j'avais un coup de blues j'allais faire les boutiques. Et après j'étais tellement fatigué que je ne pensais plus à déprimer. Tu verrais tous les vêtements de bébé que j'ai pu acheter. Où est-ce que j'ai pu les mettre ? Ah, oui, je sais, dans le grenier, je reviens je vais les chercher. »

Je partis à la recherche des cartons qui contenaient les vêtements que j'avais acheté à la petite.

* * *

Alors, comment c'était?

J'ai une petite question, il me faut un nouveau méchent, vous préférez que ce soit une fille ou un garçon?

Biz.

Alicya.


	5. Harry 2

Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi. C'est compris? A part bien sûr Audranne.

Rating : M.

* * *

**Serpentis-draco :** Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va s'arranger entre Dray et Ryry mais pas encore dans ce chapitre. Il va falloir patienter encore quelque chapitre. 

**Onarluca :** L'idée de Dumby en méchant ça me plait bien. Peut-être que je vais le faire dans la suite de cette fic. Sinon merci pour ta review.

**Vert emeraude :** Je sais que c'est triste mais ça va s'arranger, je le promet, sur ma tête.

**Vif d'or :** Merci pour ta review. Ryry va encore le repousser mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Mais ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

**Shinobu-sû :** Salut. Moi aussi ça me fait mal de les voir comme ça mais il le faut pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble et pour le développement de la fic. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours.Aller, kiss.

**Akane :** Oui Voldychou est mort dans ma fic. Je dis les circonstances de sa mort dans le premier chapitre, il est mort d'une crise cardiaque en apprenant que Ryry et Sevy sont sortit ensemble. Désolé mais ce chapitre ne s'appelera pas Sirius, je reviens à un POV Harry. Kiss.

**Diabolik Angel :** Je sais, je sais, qu'il est con, c'est voulu mais il vont re-être ensemble. Moi aussi j'aime bien le fait que ce soit une fille le méchant parce que les 2 anciens mages noir étaient des gars. Est-ce que tu peux me préter Dray, j'ai envie de lui faire quelques petites choses...mdr. Kiss.

**JohannaPotterMalefoy :** OK. Mici pour ta review.

**Crackos :** Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Mon groupe préféré est Matmatah, je les adores mes petits brestois préférés. Sinon j'aime bien les Beruriers Noirs, Les Vieilles Salopes et toutes la musique Punk, sinon Ska P j'adore aussi même si je comprend pas vraiment, moi et l'espagnol ça fait deux. lol. Kiss.

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je suis en vacance maintenant (Vendredi j'ai eu l'oral du bac de français.) et donc je vais pouvoir écrire plus et je pourrais donc mettre les chapitres en ligne plus rapidement. Sinon cette fic comporte 10 chapitres plus l'épilogue mais il y aura 1 voir 2 suites. Aller, place à l'histoire. Alicya.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : **POV Harry**

Severus revint dix minutes après avec dix grands cartons de vêtements ayant appartenus à Dranne ! Pour les descendre ils les avait rétrécit et leurs a ensuite rendu leur taille normale. Nous nous mettons à la recherche de vêtements. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs.

« Tu pourras les prendre bien entendu. Sinon ils ne serviront plus à rien. »

« Vous n'êtes pas vieux, vous pourriez avoir un autre enfant vous savez. Et puis je ne sais même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille que j'attend. »

« Pour ça il y a un sortilège qui est à 100 sûr. C'est vrai que ça me manque un peu de pouponner mais bon. »

« Tu aimerais avoir un autre enfant Sev ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas mais il faudrait que mon petit ami soit d'accord. » Je le vois qui lance un regard ample de signification à Sirius.

« Euh, c'est quoi la formule pour savoir le sexe du bébé ? » Demandais-je.

« Tu veux savoir ? »

Severus m'a lancé le sortilège et devinez quoi ? Je suis enceint de jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Je suis trop heureux. Le soir nous avons dîné dans le salon au milieu des vêtements. Audranne n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand elle est descendu, elle a voulut jeter à la poubelle des robes à fanfreluches. Je ne me demande plus comment elle a fait pour devenir aussi gothique, même Merlin serait passé du côté obscure s'il avait porté ça. Par contre y'a plein de vêtement tout mimi. La soirée est passée trop vite, nous sommes allés nous coucher vers minuit. Je dors dans la chambre d'amis. Ce matin je me suis fais réveiller par une tornade blonde avec des pointes vertes et noires, vous voyez de qui je parle ? Dranne avait une envie de retourner en enfance. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Sev ferme toujours sa porte à clef, elle est complètement givrée. Nous sommes partis à neuf heure pour le chemin de traverse, je leur ai dis que c'était une mauvaise idée, que j'étais encore poursuivi par les paparrazi, vous savez ses moustiques qu'il faudrait à tout prix supprimer mais bien sûr ils n'ont pas voulut m'écouter et voilà ce qu'il arrive, nous sommes encerclés par ces bêbêtes pullulantes qui veulent savoir pourquoi je fais les boutiques pour bébés. Sirius et Audranne s'amusent à jouer les Kevin Kostner dans Bodyguard. Quand nous rentrons à la maison il est plus de seize heure. Nous nous affalons sur le canapé. Je monte dans ma chambre avec Dranne afin de laisser libre champ au couple. Nous les entendons monter les escaliers en s'embrassant et en chuchotant, ils doivent sûrement essayer de faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur à Dranne. Elle sort de ses poches mes valises, nous sommes passé au terrier et j'ai pris mes valises. Je vais finalement passer le reste de la semaine ici. Sev, Dranne et Siri m'ont promit de venir m'aider à m'installer dans mon appart, il y aurait du y avoir Ron et Hermione qui devaient le faire aussi mais Hermione a tout de suite était engagée au ministère, un poste très important qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser et elle ne pourra pas se libérer, c'est à peine si elle a le temps de se nourrir, vous voyez et puis Ron et bein comment dire il a dit qu'il ne préférait pas rentrer dans mon quartier parce que... c'est le quartier gay de Londres alors il ne veut pas se retrouver au milieu des gens comme ça. Quand il a dit ça il a fallut de peu pour qu'il reçoive mon poing dans sa figure. Heureusement pour lui qu'il y avait Sev et Siri pour me retenir. Il s'est alors excusé et m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas ça pour moi, je suis son « p'tit frère après tout ».

Le reste de la semaine c'est passé rapidement. On a acheté des meubles et tout le tralala. Alors je vous décrit mon chez moi. C'est un appartement en L couché sur le ventre, il se trouve au deuxième étage d'un immeuble au plein centre du Londres gay, il est tout au fond du couloir, à gauche. Bon c'est petit, même s'il y a deux chambre, mais la taille n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Quand vous ouvrez la porte d'entrée vous tombez directement dans le salon. A sa droite il y a la salle de bain, petite, une douche, un lavabo, en dessous du lavabo il y a un placard assez grand, il y a aussi un toilette et il y a assez de place pour mettre une table à langer. Ensuite on ressort de la salle de bain et on va au fond du salon, près de la porte d'entrée il y a une autre porte qui donne sur la cuisine assez grande finalement, Au fond de la cuisine il y a la porte de la chambre des enfants qui donne sur ma chambre. La chambre des bambins est plus grande que la mienne ce qui est normal vu qu'il seront deux. Voilà pour la disposition des pièces. Maintenant parlons de la décoration. Sirius s'est amusé à décorer la chambre des petits, il a décoré d'un côté en bleu pâle et de l'autre en rose clair, non pas fuchsia, je ne l'aurai jamais autorisé à le faire. Du côté bleu il a mit le berceau de mon garçon et de l'autre côté celui de ma fille. Il a un véritable dons pour la décoration. Severus s'est occupé de la cuisine et de la salle de bain, la première arbore le vert, non pas un vert criard ni un vert caca d'oie mais plutôt un vert pâle. Comme l'a signalé Sirius Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. La salle de bain est dans différent tons bleus, Sev m'a dit qu'il aurait bien aimé mettre la mer en fond mis il ne le peut pas au cas où je serai avec un moldu. J'ai décoré ma chambre de mes couleurs préférés, le vert et le jaune mais je suis carrément crevé, moi qui avait promis à Pomfresh de ne pas en faire trop. Il reste plus maintenant que le salon. Il y a une cheminée, je sais ça parait bizarre dans un appartement mais en plus ça sera pratique si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit dans le monde magique, il faudra que je la fasse ajouter au circuit des cheminées. Nous installons un grand aquarium, paraît que ça détend. Nous avons pas encore choisit la couleur qui dominera mais je pense que ce sera du jaune pale, Audranne est partit faire un tour dans le quartier. Quand elle revient elle est accompagnée d'un gars plutôt mignon.

« Salut. C'est toi le nouveau ? » Me fait-il. « Je suis ton voisin d'en face. J'm'appelle Hayden. »

« Ouais, c'est moi le nouveau. J'm'appelle Harry, je te présente Sirius, mon parrain et son ami, Severus, le père d'Audranne. »

« OK. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à venir me le demander. »

Nous repartons le soir au manoir Rogue, je n'ai pas très envie de dormir dans mon appart pour le moment et il pu encore les peintures, car même avec la magie nous utilisons les pots de peintures. Quand nous avons peints nous nous sommes jeté le sortilège de tête en bulle afin de ne pas respirer les, comment ça se dit au fait, bon je sais pas, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Il paraît que c'est nocif pour les bébés et les femmes enceintes, je pense que pour les hommes enceints ça doit être la même chose. Nous sommes partit manger dans un restaurant Chinois, il y avait plein de bonnes choses. C'était un buffet à volonté, je me suis régalé et Sirius aussi, d'ailleurs il a ramené avec lui des desserts. Audranne est toujours punie même si Sev la laisse quelque fois sortir, sinon elle est intenable. Même si physiquement elle ressemble plus à Sev intérieurement c'est plus à Sirius qu'elle se rapproche, elle a l'âme des maraudeur en elle. Pauvre Sevy.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, pour l'instant en tout cas. 1 tite review SVP, je suis droguée aux reviews. 

Au fait, si vous allez sur ma bio, mon blog a un problème, il veut pas afficher. Alors, c'est pas vraiment la peine d'aller dessus.

Alicya.


	6. Draco 2

Auteur : Comme d'hab, c'est moi.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi et patati patata tout à JK Rowling sauf Audranne.

Rating : M

Place aux RARs.

* * *

**Vert emeraude :** Euh... Baisse la tête. Je crois que tu vas être déçue. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste pour mieux les remettre ensemble. Kiss.

**Onarluca : **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Kiss.

**Serpentis-draco :** Oui Ryry va bien dans ce chapitre, il est heureux et tout va bien mais... allez kissouilles.

**Shinobu-sû : **Salut toi. Ouais ce sont des jumeaux, j'savais pas vraiment quel sexe mettre au bébé donc j'ai choisit la solution facile mettre un pitit gars et une poussinette. Voilà, la suite. Kiss.

**Akane :** Oui j'ai déjà choisis les prénoms vu que j'ai terminé la première partie de cette fic. Kiss.

**Crackos :** Contente que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi. Je ne connais pas les Beautés vulgaire. Par contre je peux te renseigner sur Matmatah, ils ont chantés l'Apologie, Emma, Lambé andro ("Si t'as d'la beuh à partager viens donc faire un tour à Lambé") et dernièrement ils ont sortit leur Troisième album Archie Kramer. Kiss.

**Diabolik Angel :** Non je ne veux pas torturer ton pitit Draco, je veux, pourquoi pasfaire avec lui du sport en chambre. mdr.Je pense que les enfants auront comme caractère un mélange de ceux de leurs parents. Kiss.

**Alinemcb54 :** Tout de suite chef, tout de suite. ptdr. Heureuse que tu aimes. Kiss.

**Vif d'or :** Moi aussi je suis aussi contente que Ryry, faut bien. Et puis comme j'ai toujours voulu avoir des jumeaux quand je serai enceinte et bien je le fait subir à notre tit Ryry national. Kiss.

* * *

Voilà, les RARs sont terminés. Je sens que vous allez me détester après ce chapitre. Je crois que je vais recevoir plein de menaces de mort. Mais il faut que je le poste.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : **Draco**

Cela fait un mois que Harry a déménagé, j'ai étais voir parrain pour qu'il me dise où il vit mais il ne veut pas me le dire, mon cousin refuse aussi et Audranne dit qu'elle ne sait pas où il habite bien que je sais qu'elle me mente. Je suis chez les Weasley, dans leur salon. Mrs Weasley m'a chaleureusement accueillit, elle m'a pardonné pour mon comportement d'avant la guerre. Elle sait que je devait être le parfait fils à son parfait de père. Ron, oui il faut bien que je l'appel par son prénom, c'est quand même le meilleur ami d'Harry est devant moi. Il me fait la tête.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te dise où Harry habite ? »

« Je l'aime, même si tu refuses de le voir je l'aime à la folie. Je dois vraiment lui parler et j'aimerai savoir où il est. »

« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Tu lui as fais du mal alors qu'il est enceint. »

« Ce n'est pas avec toi que...attends tu as dis qu'il est enceint ? »

« Merci Ron. Harry peut compter sûr toi. » Lance Hermione en arrivant dans la pièce.

« Ca m'a échappé, je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas avec moi qu'il faut voir. Tu iras voir Harry et tu lui présenteras tes excuses. Il a bien était clair à ce sujet. »

Je ne comprend plus rien, ils disent qu'Harry attend un enfant. Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur. La brune se tourne vers moi.

« Je ne peux rien te dire Draco. Tout ce que je peux te proposer c'est de venir avec moi, je vais t'amener à lui. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. »

Hermione me fait alors monter dans sa voiture. On va à Londres, elle s'enfonce dans la ville. Soudain elle s'arrête et sort de la voiture. Elle sonne à l'Interphone d'un immeuble. Nous montons au deuxième étage, elle frappe à la porte. Un jeune homme vient ouvrir, je ne le connais pas. Il porte juste une serviette autour de ses reins et se sèche les cheveux.

« Salut Hayden, Harry est là ? »

« Ouais, il est sous la douche, entrez. »

Nous rentrons dans l'appartement, il est magnifique. Cinq minutes plus tard Harry sort de la salle de bain. Il se fige en me voyant.

« Mione, pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ? »

« J'étais obligée, Ron le lui a dit. Ne lui en veut pas, il l'a lâché sans le faire exprès. »

« Je reviens, je vais m'habiller. Hayden, tu peux leur servir à boire ? »

« Bien sûr. Vous voulez boire quoi ? »

« Quelque chose de fort, je crois qu'il va me falloir un remontant. »

« Désolé, il y a que du thé, du café ou de la bièrraubeurre. »

« Bièrraubeurre. Tu es sorcier ? »

« Non, je suis, comment on dit ? Ah oui moldu, mais Harry m'a dit pour votre monde. » Il part dans ce qui semble être la cuisine. « Chéri tu veux quoi ? » Je me crispe en entendant ce surnom, y'a que moi qui ai le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

« Un thé à la menthe, s'il te plais. »

Deux minutes après l'autre vient amener ce qu'on lui a demandé avec des gâteaux. Harry arrive ensuite et s'installe sur les genoux de ce...

« Alors comme ça Ron te l'as dit ? »

« Oui, il m'a dit que tu es enceint. Puisque Hermione m'a amené ici je suppose que c'est moi le second père. »

« On en reparlera plus tard Hermione. » Souffle-t-il avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. « Oui Malfoy, je suis enceint et c'est toi l'autre père. »

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? »

« Au début je ne voulais pas te le dire mais on en a parlé avec Hayden et on avait décidé de te le dire quand les petits auraient reçut leurs lettres de Poudlard. »

« Je rêve. Je vous en supplie Merlin, dîtes moi que je rêve. Et pourquoi tu as dis les petits ? »

« Parce que j'attend des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. »

« Mon dieu ! Je vais être père de jumeaux. Il faut que je sorte. Harry, maintenant que je suis au courant, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de les voir, hein ? »

« Je ne le pourrais pas, Draco, la loi magique me l'interdit mais par contre j'ai tous les droits sur les enfants et donc tu ne peux pas me les enlever. De même si il m'arrive de mourir avant que les enfants soit majeurs tu recevras leur garde mais tu ne pourras pas les empêcher de voir mon compagnon. »

« D'accord, je reviendrais. On peut transplanner d'ici ? »

« Oui. ». Je transplanne jusqu'aux trois balais. Mrs Rosmerta me demande ce que je veux.

« Un double whisky pur feu sec, s'il vous plais. » Elle me l'amène et je le boit d'une rasade et en commande un autre. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer que je vais être père. Dire qu'il y a quelques temps j'aurai tout fait pour avoir des enfants avec l'homme que j'aime mais là j'ai plutôt envie de pleurer, d'ailleurs je sens des larmes couler des mes paupières fermées. Je dépose trois gallions dans le cendrier et transplanne jusque chez mon parrain. Il est tout seul, il me voit les yeux pleins de larmes et me prend dans ses bras. C'est le seul à l'avoir fait quand j'étais petit, mon père, je devrais dire mon géniteur ne le faisait pas, il me disait que c'était pour les faibles, pour les nuls et puis après il me jetait le doloris pour avoir osé lui en demander. Je me laisse aller dans les bras de Severus.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Me demande-t-il.

« J'ai étais chez les Weasley et puis l'autre m'a dit pour Harry, pour sa condition. Hermione est arrivée et m'a alors conduit chez lui. »

« Vous avez parlé et il t'a dit ? »

« Oui, si tu savais comme j'ai mal. Je ne lui en veux pas, je m'en veux à moi, pour avoir cru que le plan stupide de Blaise fonctionnerai et de ne pas avoir vu qu'en fait il voulait me baiser. »

« Chuuuut, calmes toi. » Ma respiration se fait difficilement.

« Il sort avec un moldu. Il m'a oublié. »

« Non Draco. Il ne t'a pas oublié. Il t'aime toujours autant tu sais mais ça lui a fait très mal, il ne t'en veux pas pour avoir fais ce que tu as fais à Blaise mais parce que tu as accepté son plan. Il essaye juste d'oublier ceci et Hayden l'aide. »

« Comment ça il l'aide ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué mais disons que lorsqu'il est avec lui une majorité de ses problèmes partent, il se sent heureux. Même si il vient souvent me voir pour parler de vous. »

Je suis réveillé par mon cousin. Je suis toujours dans les bras de parrain. Ils sont en train de s'embrasser. Je gigote et m'enlève de là. Ils ont un sourire qui me fait peur.

« On lui dit ? » Demande Sirius.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te le dirai plus tard. »

« Ca concerne Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demande Sirius.

« Oui, je suis au courant qu'il... » Je sens que je vais me remettre à pleurer. « Je suis désolé, il faut que je rentre chez moi. » Je transplanne jusqu'au manoir et m'effondre dans mon lit.

* * *

Voilà. Alors? Envies de meurtres? Envoyer moi vos menaces de mort, je les accepte volontier? Non je ne suis pas maso, je vous comprend c'est tout. Kiss.

Ps à ceux qui ne m'envoient pas de reviews : Faites le svp svp svp svp svp même pour me dire que vous me détestez. Svp.

Autre Ps : J'accepte les menaces mais pas les exécutions mais si vous le faites et bein vous ne verrez pas la fin de cette fic et donc vous serrez vous aussi malheureux.

Kiss.

Alicya qui vous aime.


	7. Sirius

Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black.  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, patati patata, tout à JK Rowling.  
Rating : M

* * *

RAR.

**Onarluca :** Il va réussir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pour dans deux chapitres je crois si mes souvenirs sont bon. Kiss.  
**Serpentis-draco :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger pour Draco. Kiss.  
**Alinemcb54 :** Merci pour ta review. Tu ne vas plus aimer Hayden, crois moi. C'est un…non, il ne faut pas que je te le dise, c'est pour les deux prochains chapitres (en dehors de celui-là.) aller. Kiss.  
**Crackos :** On va pouvoir en parler de musique, sur msn. Merci de devenir ma bêta. Donc tu vas avoir l'honneur (désolé, je délire) de lire ce chapitre avant tout le monde. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de me mettre une review. Ptdr. J'suis accros, c'est pas de ma faute. Sinon j'arrive pas à écrire des longs chapitres.  
**Eliwan :** Merci pour ta review, j'suis très touchée. Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre pour Sirius. Il…non, je te laisses lire. Ciao.  
**Vif d'or :** Je sais, mais ça va s'arranger, pas dans ce chapitre, là c'est la famille Black-Rogue qu'est mise en avant. Ni dans le prochain, qui nous permettra de mieux découvrir Hayden. Mais ils vont après… nen, faut pas que je dise, méchante Ali, méchante, 'se tape la tête sur le bureau'. Ali ne doit pas dire ce qui se passe dans les prochains chapitres sinon plus besoin de lire, méchante ali. Ptdr.  
**Diabolik Angel :** Il a même pas droit à un ti peu ? (fait les yeux du chat poté) Non ! (Se met à pleurer.) J'sui désolée pour ton ti cœur, t'es un vampire ? T'es sûre, t'es p't'être un zombi ? Ce chapitre sera plus mieux, moins triste quoi. J'espère que tu aimera la suite. Kissouilles.

* * *

Note d'excuse pour le retard : Je suis désolée si j'ai pas updaté depuis 2 semaines ! (déjà) J'ai eu un problème avec internet, j'pouvais plus aller sur mon compte ni sur msn et hotmail. (putain d'ordinateur.)

Note 2 que vous pouvais ne pas lire : Est-ce qu'il y en a qui ont acheté le Tome 6 en anglais ? Moi j'voulais l'acheter mais les librairies ne le commandent pas en Martinique. Quand j'ai été voir à la Librairie Antillaise à la Galléria, ils m'ont regardés comme si j'étais une extraterrestre et puis la femme m'a dit : "Mais c'est en anglais !" j'lui ai répondu "Je sais." Avec un grand sourire. J'espère que ma grand-mère va le trouver. Parce qu'elle m'a promit de l'acheter si elle le trouvait.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Sirius.

Une fois que Draco est partit je me retournes vers Severus. Il me raconte toute l'histoire. Là j'en ai vraiment ma claque d'Harry, bon je sais qu'il a un nouveau petit ami et il n'a pas vraiment envie de le larguer mais il va bien falloir qu'il le fasse, je n'ai pas envie de sécher ses pleurs et ceux de Draco à tout bout de champs moi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai aussi à me préoccuper de ma vie de famille. Avec une ado gothique à mort, un futur mari qui adore jouer la baby-siter des deux et mon bébé qu'est en route. Ah ! Je ne vous l'avais pas dis ? Oui je suis enceint de cinq semaines, en fait le bébé a été conçu le jour de notre réconciliation. J'attend un petit garçon. Audranne n'est pas encore au courant, on le sait depuis hier après-midi, me sentant pas très bien depuis deux semaines on est allé consulter à Ste-Mangouste et puis là, le guérisseur me dit : "Félicitation, vous êtes enceint" TADAM, Sev est tombé dans les vappes et moi je suis partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je transplanne chez Harry, il est dans son salon avec Hayden. Je fais remarquer ma présence par un léger toussotement.  
« Sirius ! Comment vas-tu ? »  
« Je pourrais aller mieux s'il n'y avait pas sans arrêts un pleureur à la maison. »  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
« De Draco. J'en ai un peu marre que Severus joue le rôle de votre nounou, c'est le mien, capiches ? »  
« Tu serais pas jaloux ? Tu sais que c'est fini depuis longtemps entre nous. »  
« Je le sais Ry. C'est juste que j'ai envie qu'il s'occupe de moi et pas d'autres personnes. Je vis chez lui et j'ai l'impression qu'il passe plus de temps à vous consoler qu'à me faire des câlins. »  
« Tu es en manque de câlins ? »  
« Oui, c'est surtout ces foutues hormones qui n'arrêtent pas de me taper dessus le système. »  
« Hormones ? »  
« Je suis enceint, Harry. »  
« Je comprend. Harry est pareil en ce moment. A moins que ce soit naturel ? » Dit Hayden. Harry le frappe derrière la tête et pouffe. Ces deux là sont plus fait pour être amis qu'amants. Quand est-ce qu'ils s'en rendront compte ? Je pense qu'Hayden le sait, il est très intelligent, il a du comprendre que le seul qui obtiendrait la moindre place dans le coeur de mon filleul c'est Draco, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne le fera pas remarquer à Harry. Il en profitera tant qu'il le pourra. Il sait que je sais.  
Je retourne au manoir. Je me précipite dans les bras de Severus. Il me conduit à sa chambre, la verrouille et insonorise la pièce. Il m'allonge sur le lit. J'aime quand il prend les commandes. Il me fait languir, il enlève tout doucement nos vêtements. Quand il ouvre ma chemise il se met à me lécher le torse en contournant mes tatouages. Quand il arrive à la ceinture de mon pantalon il passe sa langue en dessous. Quand il enlève mon jean il passe sa main sur ma bosse et me fait gémir. Il me prend dans sa bouche, il me fait alors voir le paradis. Il met toute son attention dans mon bonheur. Je jouis rapidement dans sa bouche, il m'embrasse ensuite. Je sens un doigt à mon entrée, Severus me regarde et attend un signe de ma part. Je lui souris, il l'enfonce alors dans mon intimité. Il commence à faire des cercles. Il entre ensuite un second doigt, je gémis, il commence des mouvements de ciseaux, ensuite il fait pénétrer un troisième doigt et fait des vas et viens.  
« Sev, viens, je t'en supplie. » Il m'obéit, il se positionne à l'entrée de mon intimité et me pénètre doucement. Nous y allons doucement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. Je jouis entre nos deux corps en sueurs, il me rejoint rapidement. Il s'effondre sur moi. Il s'enlève et me prend dans ses bras. Je l'aime mon Severus. Je m'endors rapidement à ses côtés. Il me réveille vers 19h. Il a apporté un plateau repas dans la chambre. Nous commençons à dîner quand Audranne passe le seuil de la porte.  
« Papas, je peux venir manger avec vous ? » Demande-t-elle. Elle est encore punie.  
« Bien sûr. » Sev me regarde, je lui fais signe que oui. « Dranne, nous avons quelque chose à te dire. Viens t'asseoir. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« Tu vois, avec Sirius nous... Sirius, tu peux lui dire ? »  
« Bien sûr. Tu vois Audranne, quand deux personnes font tu sais quoi, il peut euh, comment dire ?... Il se peut qu'une des personnes tombe enceinte. Tu vois ? »  
« Vous êtes en train de me dire que la famille va s'agrandir ? » Je l'aime ma fille. Elle nous facilite la tâche.  
« Voilà. Sirius est enceint et... est-ce que ça te déranges ?»  
« Non ! C'est super ! » Ma fille me saute au cou. « Et vous savez ce que c'est ? »  
« Oui, c'est un ornithorynque. »  
« Je parlais du sexe du bébé enfin, daddy. Euh, c'est quoi un ornithorynque ? »  
« Un ornithorynque est un animal d'Australie, il a un bec aplati, des pattes palmées et puis t'as qu'à aller voir dans un dictionnaire. Et pour le sexe du bébé et bein... tu va avoir un petit frère. »  
« C'est supra, giga maxi génial, je vais avoir un p'tit frère. »  
Nous dînons ensuite dans la bonne humeur. Ce soir nous sortons en boite. C'est Audranne qui l'a voulu. Elle dit que c'est pour fêter ça. Severus a d'abord refusé, elle est toujours sous sa punition après tout, mais il l'a levée, elle s'est alors précipitée sur son téléphone pour appeler ses amis. Quand nous arrivons en boite le videur nous laisse facilement entrer. Nous nous installons dans un carré. Un serveur vient nous voir. C'est Hayden, il travaille le week-end ici afin de se payer ses études et son loyer et toutes les autres charges. Il nous dit qu'Harry ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. D'ailleurs je le vois. Nous lui faisons signe, il vient s'installer à côté de nous. Dranne l'amène avec elle sur la piste de danse. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas venir donc nous sommes allés dans une boite gay. Je vois Hayden qui les surveille. Il nous amène nos boissons : une vodka pour moi, et du coca cola pour Sev, Harry et Dranne. Après dix minutes de négociations je réussis à envoyer Severus avec moi sur la piste de danse. Nous rentrons vers 3h du matin. Severus est somnolent. Nous nous couchons rapidement. Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin deux bras m'entourent amoureusement la taille. Je me retourne pour faire face au visage aimé et je me rendors heureux. A 11h Dranne vient nous réveiller en sautant sur le lit. Severus l'envoie hors de la chambre avec un sort. Il ferme ensuite la chambre.

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvez ? Est-ce que je continue ? Je sais que c'est tout court, dsl. Laissez moi une review. Au fait, la 66° personne qui m'en laisse une aura droit à un one-shot.

Kiss.

Alicya.


	8. Hayden

Auteur : Moi, Alicya Potter-Black  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, patati patata tout à JK Rowling.  
Rating : M. Vous en doutiez ?  
Paring : Drarry bien sûr.  
Note : Je vais faire un p'tit coup de pub : Allez tous lire Le Couple de l'Année de Crackos et laissez lui plein de reviews pour lui dire que vous l'aimez à la folie.

Sinon j'en reviens pas 14 reviews dont 12 pour le chapitre 7, je suis trop happy. Alors comme je l'avais promis la 66° revieweuse aura droit un one-shot de son choix. (situation, couple (je préfère écrire des slash je préviens ou alors des Draco/Mione à la rigueur.) et puis tout le tralala.) Donc on applaudit tous VELA qui m'a laissé la 66° review.

* * *

Maintenant place aux RARs.

_**Alinemcb54 :**_ Voilà, tu vas mieux comprendre le personnage d'Hayden. Kiss. Voilà la suite.

_**Serpentis-draco :**_ Oui, Sirius boit mais bon je crois plutôt que c'est une erreur de ma part, je crois que je me suis un peu mélangée les pinceaux. Mais c'est la dernière fois que ça m'arrive. Mais il va revenir vite à Draco Ryry, dans le prochain chapitre.

_**Love Draco Malfoy :**_ Ouais je sais, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais le recevoir. Merci pour tes compliments. Kiss.

_**Onarluca :**_ Merci. Kissouilles.

_**Crackos :**_ Salut. Eh oui, ils attendent un deuxième enfant. Sinon pour le couple phare je parle de Ryry et de Dray ils vont se remettre ensemble dans le neuvième chapitre. Je suis sûr que y'en a plein qui vont être content de voir ça. Par rapport au problème de paragraphes c'est Hotmail qui m'a fait une couille. Et l'a continué. Y'a aucun problème, ça sert à ça aussi les bêta. ;-) Aller Gros Kissouilles, t'as vu j'ai même fait une pub pour ta fic.

_**Ingrid :**_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on le dit si bien. Et oui je sais combien y'aura de chapitre. Trois pour celle là et puis après il y aura une suite qui se passe dix ans après et il y aura une autre suite quelques années plus tard. Sinon je suis contente que tu aimes. Kiss.

_**Crystal d'avalon :**_ Voici la suite. Kiss.

_**Tama :**_ Merci d'adorer, tes deux reviews m'ont fait plaisir. Kiss.

_**ALOALOR :**_ Mici pour ta review. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut je me suis un peu mélangée les pinceaux. Excuses moi. Biz.

_**Diabolik angel :**_ Mici, mici, mici pour ta review. Mince alors, moi je veux Drakichou (oh mon dieu je parle comme Pansy.). Dans le prochain chapitre ils seront réunis, enfin normalement… Kissouilles.

_**Vela :**_ Alors dis moi qu'est-ce que tu veux comme One-Shot ? Dis moi tout. Patience, ils vont bientôt être ensemble. J'aime pas trop Ron alors… Mais bon la ça va encore parce que dans une fic que je suis en train d'écrire et que je posterai bientôt il en prend pour son matricule. Biz.

_**Astalavista :**_ lol. Oh, une menace de mort, mici, j'adore. (mais non je ne suis pas masochiste, mais non.) Mici, voilà la suite. Kiss.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Hayden.**

Quand je me réveille je ne sens plus Harry, il doit être réveillé depuis longtemps car les draps ont eu le temps de refroidir. Je le trouve la tête au dessus des toilettes, il a encore ces maudites nausées, il est enceint de huit semaines, vivement la fin du prochain mois et ce sera fini. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que des hommes peuvent être enceints, bon par rapport à la magie ça ne me fait rien de spécial, j'ai toujours cru en elle, quand j'étais petit avec mes copains on essayait d'en faire, même si ça ne marchait pas.

Ça fait deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble. Je sais que c'est un sorcier depuis le début, il m'en a parlé sincèrement après notre première nuit ensemble. Il était dans mes bras, on était encore couvert de sueur, il s'est retourné et m'a regardé dans les yeux, il m'a ensuite dit la vérité, je lui ai souri et je l'ai embrassé. Par contre il a hésité avant de me dire qu'il était enceint. Je le comprend, c'est encore assez bizarre de se dire que certains couples homosexuel peuvent avoir des gosses mais bon.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui dirai de se faire avorter mais il y a lui et l'autre qui sont concernés. J'ai toujours détesté les enfants. Je pensais que j'en serai libéré quand j'ai découvert mon homosexualité. Ne dîtes pas à Harry que je les déteste ou que j'ai eu ses pensées, s'il l'apprenait je suis sûr qu'il casserait direct. Il adore les enfants, ça se voit dans son regard quand il voit un enfant. L'autre jour il m'a amené dans une crèche, là où seront les petits. Il avait prit rendez-vous avec la directrice. Il lui a dit que son ancienne compagne attendait des jumeaux et qu'il aimerait les inscrire dans cette crèche. Elle lui a dit que ça serait possible mais qu'il faudrait d'abord prendre un rendez-vous avec lui et la future maman. C'est une crèche assez réputée et il y a beaucoup de demandes d'inscription. Il faut réserver rapidement une place. On a été visiter les lieux, et un petit est tombé par terre, rien de grave, il essayait juste de se lever pour marcher, vous voyez le genre… Et bien Harry a été rapidement voir le petit et l'a pris dans ses bras, il l'a réconforté. Après le petit ne voulait plus le lâcher. Quand nous sommes rentrés Harry s'est précipité à la cheminée, il a contacté Hermione pour lui demander de jouer le rôle de son ex. Elle a bien évidemment accepté.

Harry se relève, il a une mine effroyable, il se rince la bouche et vient se coller à moi, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre. J'adore être avec lui même si je ne suis pas réellement amoureux de lui. Lui non plus n'est pas amoureux de moi, il est amoureux du décoloré. Je fais asseoir Harry sur un des canapés, je lui prépare un thé à la menthe, il paraît que c'est bon pour les femmes enceintes et comme je sais qu'il en raffole…

Une fois que c'est près, je retourne dans le salon et je le vois allongé. Nounours et le marchant de sable sont passés par ici on dirait. Un sourire flotte sur son visage, je lui mets une couverture pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. J'écris un petit mot pour lui dire que je vais chez moi. Harry n'a pas voulu qu'on vive ensemble. Il tient à garder un semblant d'intimité, ça le rassure. Je rentre donc dans mon appart' et quand je vais dans la cuisine pour me préparer mon p'tit déj je m'aperçoit qu'il n'y a plus de lait. Harry n'en pas dans son frigo, depuis qu'il est enceint il n'en boit plus, c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit.

Je sors donc et je descend jusqu'à l'épicerie du bout de la rue. Quand j'ai eu ce que je voulais je rentre. John m'attend devant ma porte. Vous allez sans doute me demander qui est John et bein moi je vous répond que c'est mon ex, enfin c'est pas vraiment mon ex vu que des fois on se retrouve et puis voilà quoi. Je vous l'avais dis, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Harry, bon c'est vrai ce n'est pas une raison pour le tromper mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il m'en empêche et puis si Harry n'est pas au courant, ça ne peux pas lui faire de mal non ?

Je fais rentrer John dans mon chez moi.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci, je suis venu pour parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

« Et bien, voilà, je n'aime pas vraiment cette situation, et j'aimerai que t'en parles à ton mec, il a le droit de savoir. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire John. Je l'aime bien, c'est un bon coup et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le larguerai. »

« Tu joues avec lui Hayden, quand il comprendra il va très mal le prendre. »

« Je ne vois pas comment il va le savoir vu que je ne vais pas lui dire. »

« Si tu ne le fais pas d'ici une semaine je le ferai Hayden. Et tu sais que je ne rigole pas sur ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai compris. Tu peux t'en aller John, c'est fini entre nous et ne vas rien dire à Harry. »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas Hayden, tu n'as jamais aimé personne à part peut-être Chris, mais ça seul Dieu peut le dire. Tu n'as pas de coeur. Tout le monde s'accorde pour le dire à part Harry parce qu'il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que tu joues avec lui. »

Sur ce John sortit de mon chez-moi. Il claque la porte au passage. Après avoir déjeuné et fais un petit ménage, je passe à la douche. Ensuite j'enfile un baggy et un T-shirt moulant. Je prends ma besace, j'y fourre quelques cahiers et bouquins ensuite je sors, prend soin de fermer la porte à clef. Je passe vite fait dans l'appartement de Ry, je lui laisse un message pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas de l'autre côté du palier, que je suis partis chez Sakura, une amie japonaise que j'ai rencontré à la fac où elle étudie avec moi le journalisme.

Nous avons décidé de réviser ensemble afin d'être prêts pour la rentrée en octobre. Je l'ai remarquée dès le premier jour, ce qui est tout à fait normal vu qu'elle venait d'arriver en Angleterre et qu'elle s'habillait toujours avec ses habits de là bas. Elle portait plusieurs jupes fluos, une qui lui arrivait au dessous des genoux orange, une autre rose un peu plus courte puis une troisième jaune et enfin une verte pomme. Elle portait des Loses socks avec des talons compensés. Nous sommes vite devenus amis.

Quand j'arrive chez elle, elle porte un kimono blanc. Après les embrassades réglementaires nous nous installons sur la table du salon et nous commençons nos révisions.

* * *

Alors… Comment vous trouvez ? Dégoûtées ? Je vous l'avais dis, faut pas l'aimer ce p'tit, c'est qu'un connard et encore vous n'avez rien vu. Niark Niark Niark. Laissez moi une tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez.

Aller. La 87° review, j'exagère là, j'aurai pas 19 review pour un chapitre si décevant. Bon mettons…quoi ? Oui 87, c'est le bon chiffre aura droit à un one-shot de son choix.

Kissouilles.

Alicya.


	9. Harry 3

Auteur : Qui oserait en douter. C'est moi bien sûr, Alicya Potter-Black.

Dicslaimer : Tout est à moi à part l'histoire qui est à JKR. Euh non, j'me suis trompée, c'est l'inverse.

Rating : M bien sûr, surtout que….

Pairing : Draco/Harry et Sirius/Severus. Comment avez-vous fait pour l'oublier ?

Note : Attention ceci est un Yaoï. Et puis il y a des scène qui pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles et les enfants en bas âge. Alors merci de ne pas porter plainte auprès des webmasters parce que je vous ai prévenu.

Note de l'auteur : Gomen, s'il vous plait, pardonnez moi pour cet affreux retard. Je ne voulais pas publier avant d'avoir fini de lire le Tome 6 et puis à cause de cette tragédie qui a touchée la Martinique mais bon je vais pas faire le deuil national martiniquais parce que sinon vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre avant deux longs mois. (Note de la bêta : N'écoutes pas Maëlle se répendre en excuse, c'est moi, Crackos, qu'il faut taper, à caude problèmes personnels, je n'ai pas pu corriger vite ce chapitre… il traine dans ma boite mail, depuis… un certains temps (deux semaines ?) cela n'arrivera plus juré.)

* * *

RARs : J'espère qu'on ne me fermera pas mon compte pour répondre à vos reviews. Si c'est le cas et bin je suis vraiment désolée pour vous.

**_Onarluca :_** Merci pour ta review. Kiss.

**_Ingrid :_** Oui, tu peux le dire, Hayden est un salaud, et encore plus dans ce chapitre. Si tu veux, à la fin de ma fic je te le passe et tu pourras le torturer comme tu le souhaites. Draco et Harry….euh….peut-être qu'ils vont finir ensemble dans un lit enfin, lis ce chapitre et tu sauras. LOL. Je ne vais quand même pas te le dire nan. Au fait, mici pour ta review. Kissouilles.

**_Astalavista _**: Merci pour tes 2 reviews. Bin en fait, quand j'ai fais mon calcul et bin c'est tombé sur Vela alors c'est elle qui aura le One-Shot. Kiss.

**_Crackos :_** Alicya se gratte derrière la tête Euh… Pussinette, je ne crois pas que tu vas encore l'apprécier Hayden euh l'amour pour lui ? Je sais pas, il faut voir. J'espère que tu aimeras corriger ce chapitre aussi. Bon je te dis juste une chose, ne me tue pas. Sinon personne ne connaîtra le fin mot de l'histoire surtout que je vous réserve de grandes surprises sortit tout droit de mon imagination. Enfin y'a un avant goût dans ce chapitre. Gros Poutoux bien baveux. Alicya. A + sur MSN.

**_Diabolik Angel :_** Tu sais que je t'aime bien. Ne t'en fais pas ton Dray chéri il ne vas plus souffrir très longtemps. Parole d'Alicya. Tu peux rester dépendante autant que tu veux. Parce qu'en plus y'a pas de centre de désintoxication pour les lecteurs dépendants. (Si, si, j'ai essayé d'en trouver un qui m'accepte mais aucun n'a voulu de moi, ils m'ont tous dit d'aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique, j'sais pas pourquoi) Kiss.

**_Sabrinafandlp :_** Merci pour ta review. Oh la la, je ne me rappelle plus pour quelle fic je t'ai envoyé une review, Alicya honteuse Mais j'irai faire un tour du côté de ma page et j'irai relire ta fic, promis. Sinon Kissouille.

**_Alinemcb54 :_** Toi aussi tu veux Hayden à la fin de ma fic pour le torturer ? Pas de problème, je le donne. Merci pour ta review.

**_Serpentis-Draco :_** Oui, moi non plus j'aime pas Hayden. Malheureusement John ne fera plus d'apparition, à moins que je le fasse apparaître dans la suite. Alicya réfléchit à cette proposition Merci pour ta review. Biz.

**_Tama :_** Merci pour ta review, oui Harry va encore souffir, mais pas pour très longtemps enfin pas de la main de Hayden en tout cas. Que quelqu'un le prévienne pour Hayden ? Pas besoin. Je suis désolée si ma dernière phrase t'a fait peur, c'était pas dans mon intention. Biz.

**_Vela :_** Et encore une qui veut Hayden à la fin. Oui tu peux, je le laisse à votre disposition. Je suis en train d'écrire ton One-Shot, ça sera une song fic, je te dis pas encore le titre de la chanson sinon tu saurais tout avant que je l'aie fini. Euh, petite question pour le déroulement du One-Shot, est-ce que tu as lu le Tome 6 ? Sinon pour la fic avec Ron qui en prend plein les dents, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Fairylight pan qui est ma bêta pour cette fic là n'est pas encore revenue de vacance alors j'ai pas encore reçu les corrections mais dès que je les ai je poste le premier chapitre. Biz.

**_Vert emeraude :_** Oui Ry n'a pas de chance, comme tu le dis. Enfin tout va s'arranger avec Draco dans quelques temps, peut-être plutôt que tu ne le penses. Hayden et bin moi non plus je ne l'aime pas. Aller Kissouilles. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**_Vif d'Or :_** Merci pour tes deux reviews. Moi aussi maintenant j'ai lu HP6, et c'est aussi mon nouveau préféré bien que j'aime aussi le 3 et le 4. Si je devais les classer par ordre de préférence ça serait le 6, le 3, le 4, le 5, le 1 et le 2. Enfin voilà quoi. Toi aussi t'aime bien ce prénom. Je l'ai choisi par ce que c'est le prénom de celui qui joue Anakin dans les Star Wars 2 et 3. Peut-être que c'était un signe que je vous faisait, enfin j'en sais pas trop mais en y réfléchissant…

**_Crystal d'Avalon :_** Merci pour ta review. C'est pas grave, peut-être que ce sera toi la 87° revieweuse, qui sait. Et oui Hayden n'est pas gentil. Il est même très méchant. Enfin faut lire ce chapitre pour comprendre ce que je dis. Aller Kiss.

Voilà, j'en ai fini avec les reviews. 1 page et demi, vous vous en rendez compte. C'est presque aussi long que mon chapitre.

* * *

**Sinon j'aimerai dire toutes mes condoléances aux familles des victimes du Crash de l'Avion au Vénézuela et aux familles des victimes des Crashs précédents.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Harry 3

Cela fait plus d'un mois que Draco est au courant. On s'est revu plusieurs fois depuis. Nous avons beaucoup discuté des bébés. Aujourd'hui il est là, hier avec Sev nous avons été faire les boutiques, je commence déjà à grossir et ça ne va pas tarder à se voir donc on m'a acheté des vêtements. Ce sont surtout de nouvelles robes, il y en a de très belles, une verte avec des jolis dessins dorés. Dans un magasins Sev a trouvé un dictionnaire des prénoms et en a acheté un pour chacun de nous deux. J'ai voulu refuser mais il a insisté, je crois qu'il adore les enfants, enfin en tout cas en dehors de Poudlard. Une fois rentré à l'appartement j'ai envoyé un message à Draco pour qu'il vienne aujourd'hui. Primo parce que je veux qu'il choisisse avec moi le prénom que porteront les enfants et secundo parce que Hayden n'est pas là.

« Si tu m'as fais venir c'est pour une raison. »

« Oui. » Je sors de mes pensées. « Voilà, si je t'ai fais venir c'est pour qu'on choisisse les noms des bébés. » Draco reste un moment interdit. Je peux voir qu'il n'en croit pas ses oreilles quant à ma demande de choisir les noms avec moi.

« Tu es sûr ? Qu'est-ce que va en penser Hayden ? »

« Oui je suis sûr et puis Hayden n'est pas un des pères des petits, je ne pense pas qu'il ait à choisir. Bon voyons de dictionnaire. » D'un accio je fais venir le dictionnaire à nous. Draco se déplace pour se mettre à côté de moi. Nous nous plongeons alors dans le dico.

« Adrien. » Me propose Draco après plusieurs minutes.

« Je préfère Adryan. On a qu'à faire une liste avec les prénoms qui nous plaisent. » Draco prend alors une feuille et note ma suggestion.

Il est maintenant midi, nous avons marqué pas mal de prénoms mais nous sommes encore qu'à la lettre N. Je vais à la cuisine et sors une pizza du congélateur, je la mets dans le micro-onde. Draco me rejoint, nous nous disputons à propos de Naomie. Je trouve très joli ce prénom mais Draco ne l'aime pas, il trouve que ça fait trop aguicheur. Quand je me retourne avec la pizza chaude dans les mains il ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Il me prend notre repas des mains et la dépose sur la table tout en ne me quittant pas du regard. Il s'approche encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà et m'embrasse. Comme c'est si bon de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je laisse passer sa langue dans ma bouche et commence alors un interminable balet buccal. Quand l'air commence à manquer il s'éloigne de moi. Je vois dans ces yeux du désir.

« Harry, j'ai tellement envie de toi. » Murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle qui me procure des frissons dans le bas du dos. Je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Il m'allonge sur le lit et me déshabille. J'en fais de même avec lui. Il m'embrasse partout sur mon torse même s'il reste plus longuement là où se trouvent les bébés. Il remonte jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrasse passionnément. Il redescend ensuite me faisant gémir sous ses coups de langues, il souffle là où je ne résiste pas, je gémis de plus belle, il joue avec moi, je n'en peux plus, lui seul sait me faire ressentir ça. Je le supplie de prendre mon membre dans sa bouche, il s'exécute mais avant que j'arrive à la délivrance il s'arrête, je proteste, il remonte à mon visage.

« J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose. Où est le lubrifiant ? » Me demande-t-il. Je lui montre ma table de chevet. Il ouvre le premier tiroir et trouve le tube magique. Il l'ouvre et m'en met sur les doigts. Je le regarde, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

« Je veux que tu me prennes chéri. » Je le prépare doucement, délicatement, sachant que c'est sa première fois, du moins de ce côté-là. Une fois prêt il enduit mon membre du gel et s'empale doucement. Il est si étroit que je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il souffre, je le vois à son visage. Puis vient le moment où il n'éprouve que du plaisir. Commence alors des mouvements qui nous amèneront à la jouissance. Les seules choses que je suis capable de penser sont : "Je t'aime mon amour" ou "Que ce moment dure toute notre vie". Arrive le moment où nous libérons, lui entre nos deux corps et moi dans son être.

Nous restons ensuite dans le lit, allongés, l'un contre l'autre. Je sens sa respiration contre mon cou. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. Une heure après nous nous levons, nous nous habillons et nous retournons dans le salon. Pas un seul mot n'a été échangé pendant un certain temps. Soudain il brise le silence.

« Je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller. Hayden ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Et puis mieux vaut se quitter comme ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai pour qu'on finisse de choisir les prénoms. » Je l'accompagne jusqu'au pas de la porte. Nous nous sourions, et il s'en va. Hayden arrive à ce moment là. Il regarde méchamment Draco et vient me voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez toi ? »

« Viens, rentre. » Je m'installe sur un des canapés du salon. « Il est venu pour choisir les prénoms des enfants. » Il me regarde de haut en bas puis se dirige vers ma chambre. Il revient coléreux.

« Vous avez baisé. Putain, vous avez baisé. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Tu te tapes bien tous les gars de l'immeuble et même plus derrière mon dos. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je ne m'en était pas rendu compte. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. » Me crie-t-il. Il s'approche de moi et me pousse. Je tombe à terre et il me fout un coup de poing au visage. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Je le vire de chez moi avec l'aide de la magie. Une douleur aiguë survient au niveau de mon abdomen. Merlin, faites que les enfants n'aient rien. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je gémis de douleur. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, Draco se tient derrière. Il se précipite sur moi.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Hayden n'est-ce pas ? » Je gémis une nouvelle fois. Il se précipite vers la cheminée. Il prend un peu de poudre de cheminette et crie "Infirmerie de Poudlard"

« Mrs Pomfresh, venez vite, s'il vous plais, Harry a un problème. »

L'infirmière arrive rapidement. Ils m'amènent difficilement dans ma chambre. Mrs Pomfresh m'ausculte.

« Je vais être directe Harry. Le lien magique qui t'unit à tes enfants s'est affaiblit. Mais j'ai ce qu'il faut sous la main. » Elle me tend une fiole où une potion violette fume. Je la boit sans rechigner. Soudain je me sens fatigué, je vais m'endormir, avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée j'entends Poppy dire à mon ange blond ce qu'il se passe.

Quand je me réveille deux heures après il y a de l'agitation autour de moi. En plus de Draco, il y a Hermione, Ron, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Tonks et Kingsley.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête d'enterrement. » Je commence à paniquer. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas les enfants.

« Harry, tu te souviens de Trelawney ? » Me demande Draco.

« Bien sûr, comment je pourrais oublier cette vieille peau. »

« Eh bien, voilà. Elle a eu une véritable prophétie. »

« Et alors, ça ne me concerne pas j'espère. »

« Non Harry. Il faut que tu ailles avec Draco voir Dumbledore. »

Quand nous arrivons le vieux fou comme l'appelle Draco nous regarde tristement. Il va chercher sa pensine. Il ne parle pas il fait sortir un souvenir de sa tête. Il el met dans sa pensine. Trelawney en sort avec ses lunettes aussi grosse que en fait ses pas descriptible.

_Lorsque leur 288° nouvelle lune apparaîtra  
Les enfants du dernier vainqueur combattront  
Les chefs de deux camps opposés deviendront  
Un seul des deux survivra._

Un ange passa, puis un second, puis un extraterrestre et à sa suite une armée de MIB.

Je me lève, Draco essaye de me retenir.

« JE VAIS TUER CETTE VIEILLE PEAU » J'essaye de sortir du bureau mais celui-ci ne veut pas me laisser partir.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Pas de la fic m'enfin.

Alors envie de me tuer ? Attendez au moins que j'ai fini d'écrire et de poster les autres chapitres. Au fait les 87 reviews tiennent toujours.

Kiss.

Alicya.


	10. Draco 3

Auteur : Moi moi moi et re-moi.

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi et j'en suis fière. #_Maëlle tape sur la tête d'Alicya#_ Crétine tu ne t'appelles pas JK Rowling. Vous aurez donc compris que les noms ne nous appartiennent pas à part Hayden et Audranne.

Rating : M bien sûr.

Note : C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dis il y aura 2 suites.

* * *

RARs :

**_Serpentis-draco :_** Vi c'est vraiment pas de bol pour les bébés. Mais bon. Quant à Hayden et bin je sais pas si il va souffrir, peut-être que dans les suites je le ferai réapparaître. Tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée. Niark niark niark. Kissouilles.

**_Ingrid :_** Un peu tu dis ? Mais non juste un peu beaucoup grand comme l'Empire State Building. Ptdr. Euh j'ai pas prévu de tuer la vieille chouette pour le moment. Encore une idée pour les suites. Holàlà, j'ai pas mal d'idées aujourd'hui. Kiss.

**_Vif d'or :_** Bin non c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu vas assister au meurtre de Trelawney. Désolée. Kissouilles.

**_Crystal d'avalon :_** Moi sympa avec Harry ? Mais c'est dans tes p'tits rêves, je ne suis pas sympa, Alicya Potter-Black et sympa dans la même phrase ça peut pas fonctionner c'est comme si tu mettais Voldychérichou et angélique dans la même phrase.

**_Onarluca :_** Voilà la suite qui pointe son nez. Kiss.

**_Sayankotor777 :_** Tu peux me donner tes idées pour torturer ? S'il te plais. Ca me fera plein d'idées pour les suites. Aller. Kissouilles.

**_Crackos :_** TU NE M'AS PAS MIS DE REVIEW POUR CE CHAPITRE, T'ES MECHANTE. Je vais pleurer, nah #_Alicya tire la langue#_ Par contre tu m'as dis t'es commentaires sur MSN mais comme ça fait longtemps bin je m'en souviens plus, tant pis pour toi. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss etc. Au fait quand est-ce que tu nous poste le chapitre 2 ? Je veux savoir la fin du chapitre moi. Grosses poutouilles.

* * *

Note : Voilivoilou. Ma muse est revenue de ses vacances prolongées. Pourtant ça fait longtemps que j'avais écrit ce chapitre mais avec cette saleté de déprime qui passait par là et que j'ai attrapé j'avais vraiment la flemme de recopier tout (parce que bien sûr ma disquette est morte) et puis voilà quoi mais maintenant ça va mieux. J'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre mais dites moi vos commentaires quand même si'ous plais.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Draco (3)****  
**  
Cela fait maintenant cinq mois que la prophétie a était faite. Harry est enceint de plus de huit mois. Nous avons déjà prévu les prénoms mais je ne tiens pas à vous les dire. Prenez ça pour de la supersition si vous voulez. L'accouchement est pour bientôt, Harry devrait accoucher avant terme. C'est Pompom qui va l'assister. En ce moment Harry dort dans notre lit. Oui, vous avez bien lu, nous nous sommes remis ensemble depuis ce quil lui est arrivé à cause de l'autre, vous voyez de qui je parle. J'ai gardé ma maison même si on vit à l'appartement. Je travaille au ministère, au département des jeux et sports magiques. Harry travaillait jusqu'au mois dernier à Poudlard comme professeur de DCFM mais il a dû partir à cause de la grossesse. Il reprendra son poste au mois de septembre, Dumbledore le lui a fait promettre. Je suis dans le salon quand j'entends Harry gémir. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, il se tient le ventre, je me précipite vers lui. 

« Dray, préviens Pompom, je crois que les enfants vont arriver » Me dit-il difficilement. Je reste stupéfié pendant quelques secondes. Je pars ensuite prévenir l'infirmière de Poudlard.  
Elle arrive cinq minutes plus tard et va directement dans la chambre. Quand j'arrive moi-même dans la pièce elle est en train de prendre les constances de mon amour. Je n'arrête pas de lui demander comment vont les enfants et mon Harry si bien qu'elle perd patience et me met dehors. Je lui hurle quelques insultes à travers la porte puis pars prévenir nos amis.

Sirius ne peut pas venir, il a ordre de ne pas se lever sinon lui aussi est bon pour accoucher. Nous sommes tous installés dans la chambre des enfants. Après deux heures d'attente Pomfresh vient et me sourit.

« Mes félicitations Mr Malfoy. Vos enfants sont en parfaite santé. Vous pouvez aller les voirs. » Je me précipite directement sur Harry. Il tient dans ses bras nos deux bébés. Il me tends notre fille : Kyara Marianne Phoebe, je la prends dans mes bras, elle est si petite, si belle, elle est brune, elle ouvre ses petits yeux, ils sont de la même couleur que les miens.  
Je m'allonge aux côtés d'Harry et lui rends Kyara, je prend ensuite avec moi notre fils : Thomas Erwan Sean Matthéo. Lui a mes cheveux mais par contre il a les magnifiques yeux de mon amour.

Nos amis viennent nous rejoindre dans la chambre pendant que j'embrasse Harry après lui avoir demandé si il voulait bien devenir mon époux ce à quoi il a répondu qu'il en serait ravi.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, je sais c'est nul mais bon c'est comme ça. En tout cas je veux pleins de reviews. S'il vous plais #_Alicya fait les yeux du chat potté.#_


	11. Extérieur

Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black.

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi. Capiche? A part Hayden et Audranne. Comment ça c'est le contraire? Enfin de toute façon les lecteurs sont intelligent pour comprendre que de toute façon je ne gagne rien.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Drarry et Sévy/Siri.

Note : désolée du retard. J'ai pas à me justifier à part une grosse fatigue, une grosse déprime et tout cela dû au cours. C'est dur la terminale.

* * *

_**Maintenant les Réponses aux Reviews :**_

Vert emmeraude : C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu aies aimé. Par rapport aux yeux, c'est juste pour l'histoire et puis on est dans la magie alors un peu de fantaisie. lol. Allez Gros bisous.

Onarluca : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je te fais un gros bisou, en espèrant que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Mily Black : Alicya part en pleurant se réfugier dans les bras d'Anat et de Maëlle Elle est pô gentille, elle m'a grondé. Mais je te fais de gros bisous et de gros câlins Alicya courant faire de gros poutoux à Mily Black Merci pour ta review.

Vif d'or : Merci pour ta review, j'ai l'impression que le chapitre qui va suivre est encore plus court que le chapitre 10. Enfin oui le trio infernal va être reformé à Poudlard dans la suite. Niark Niark Niark, les profs vont avoir du soucis à se faire. Gros bisous. Alicya.

Crystal d'Avalon : Voui ils vont se marier, dans ce chapitre même. Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus. Gros Bisous. Alicya.

Serpentis-Draco : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Kiss Alicya.

* * *

Alors j'ai deux ou trois peties choses à vous dire. D'abord je n'oublie pas les one-shots, je vous les enverais dès que j'ai fini. Je les mets en priorité dans ma liste de fanfiction, promis. Donc le 1° chapitre de la suite ne sera pas posté tant que je n'aurai pas fini les OS.

Sinon j'aimerai que tout le monde derrière son écran remercie grandement Crackos pour sa patience pour la correction (parce que même si elle ne me le dit pas je suis sûre qu'il y a pas mal de fautes)

GROS BISOUS MA PUCE. **(Note Crackos : je me permets : non c'est pas vrai l'auteur ne fait pas beaucoup beaucoup de fautes… un peu BISOUSSSSSSSSS hum ca y est)**

Snif, je suis triste, c'est le dernier chapitre de la fic. J'ai très envie de pleurer. _Alicya se précipitant dans les bras d'Anat et de Maëlle._

* * *

POV extérieur.

Une jeune femme ouvrit le journal que venait de déposer devant elle un hibou. A la première page se trouvait une photo d'elle et de ses amis.

_Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, et Draco Malfoy, fils du bras droit de Celui-Qui-A-Eté-Vaicu se sont mariés hier dans une petite église au sud de Londres. Notre reporteur Rita Skeeter était sur place. Article page 3)_

La jeune femme tourna la page. Sous une photo représentant son meilleur ami et Draco Malfoy à la sortie de l'église se trouvait un article. La jeune femme se mit à lire.

_Deux jeunes hommes sont réunit, entourés de leurs amis dans une petite église. Ils se tiennent devant l'autel où un prêtre sorcier fait un long discours sur le lien sacré du mariage sorcier. Leurs enfants, Kyara Potter-Malfoy et Thomas Potter-Malfoy, âgés de six mois sont dans les bras de leurs marraines respectives : Hermione Granger et Audranne Black-Rogue. Les deux hommes se sourient, ils sont heureux, dans quelques instants ils seront mariés._

_"Vous, Draco Lucius Mafoy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry James Potter ?"_

_"Oui, je le veux"_

_"Répétez après moi. Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy te prends Harry James Potter comme légitive époux, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur ou dans le malheur et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."_

_'Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy..." Tout en répétant la phrase le blond attrapa la corde que lui tendait son témoin, Blaise Zabini. Il l'a passa autour du cou du héros national._

_"Vous, Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Draco Lucius Malfoy ?"_

_"Oui, je le veux"_

_"Répétez après moi. Moi Hary James Potter te prends Draco Lucius Malfoy commé légitime époux, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans le bonheur ou dans le malheur et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."_

_Moi, Harry James Potter..." Harry passa la corde autour du cou de Draco Malfoy tout en le regardant dans les yeux._

_"Je vous déclare mari et mari" Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant deux ou trois minutes. Le prêtre magique se racla la gorge pour leur rappeller la présence d'autres personnes._

_Rien ne pourra entacher leur amour._

_Tout le monde sortit ensuite de l'église pour prendre les photos. Les invités partirent ensuite, par portoloin collectif pour une maison où ils firent la fête jusqu'au lendemain matin. Nos deux jeunes époux filèrent à l'anglaise comme le dit le proverbe moldu, aux environ de minuit pour une destination connue d'eux seuls._

_Rita Skeeter  
La gazette du sorcier._

La jeune femme essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, en solitaire.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Dîtes le moi.

Alicya.


End file.
